OHSHC Tammy's Story
by Emogirl88
Summary: OHSHC Tammy is my OC. Real name is Tamare Tam-uh-ry  Inclueds Tamaki, Kyouya  kyoya   The Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru Haruhi Honey; hunny, honi, Mitsukuni, ect. and Mori. Read to find out the story. Enjoy! Rated T for language and Twincest
1. Tamare

"Hmm… Where could it be?" It was a normal day at Ouran Academy. In fact it was the first day of the school year. "Excuse me? Can you tell me where the abandoned music room is? I heard that is where the host club meets," a third year student asked a young girl.

"Oh. It's just up those stairs and take two rights. You should see the double doors. May I ask what a young man would want with the host club?" She asked the student.

"I need to see someone. May I ask if Honey sempai and Mori sempai have graduated already?" The boy gave a smile and looked into the girl's eyes.

"They did last year. But because they wanted to stay with the host club until everyone graduated, they were allowed to stay another two years. They don't have to be here though." The girl smiled. "What's your name?" she asked him.

"Tamare," he smiled showing his perfect teeth.

The girl slightly blushed and smiled back. "My name is Tara. You're the new honor student? Wow. That's amazing! The only other we've gotten before is Haruhi. He's one of my favorite host's."

"Yeah. I should meet this Haruhi. I heard he dressed up as a girl for the graduation dance last year?" Tamare asked.

"Yaeh. He was a convincing as a girl. But then again, the host club is famous for their cosplays." Tara smiled.

"Well, thank you Tara," Tamare said as he started to walk off. "Oh, and you can call me Tammy," Tammy stopped and smiled.

"Isn't that a girl name?" Tara was confused.

Tammy flipped his short, blonde hair. "Maybe so, but I am half French, In France Tammy is both female and Male. I like Tammy anyway," He smiled and started for the stairs. "See you later Tara."

"Bye, Tammy." Tara gave a small wave. _'That is one brave boy,'_ she thought to herself and walked away.

Tammy walked up the stairs. _'I hope my plans go well,'_ he sighed and took a deep breath. He walked up to the doors. _'This is it_,' He thought to himself and opened the door.

The room was blinding in light and suddenly a wind blew rose petals. Sweet smells came from inside and he heard something sounding almost like silvering bells. He heard laughter. Then everything came into view.

"Welcome." A boy with blonde hair and blue-violet eyes, not unlike her own eyes and hair, said in a seductive tone. "Ah. Hello young man. You must be the other commoner, honor student. Just like Haruhi!"

Tammy nodded. _'This boy could only be Tamaki,'_ He thought to himself. Tammy looked around and took in his surroundings. The setting was bakery and there where sweets everywhere. The hosts were in some bakers costumes. Honey sempai and Mori sempai where eating sweets with some girls, while Kyouya was walking around and writing stuff in his book. Haruhi was talking to some girls, but the twins weren't here. _'Perfect,'_ Tammy smiled.

"May I request Haruhi?" Tammy asked. Tamaki froze mid sentence. He twitched a few times before snapping back.

Tamaki nodded reluctantly, "You'll have to wait your turn."

"I don't mind. Actually, may I be the last on the list? I would like to be his last guest of the day. I don't want any other guest here when I am with him." Tammy smiled at Tamaki and gave a sly smile.

Tamaki shivered at the thought of his little girl being with this unknown boy by herself. "Alright, but me and the rest of the club must be present." Tamaki crossed his arms.

"I don't mind. Except that Hikaru and Kaoru aren't here." He looked at Tamaki in a way that Tamaki couldn't resist.

Tamaki lowered his arms and sighed. "I know. But the rest of us must be here." Tammy nodded and gave a small giggle with his eyes closed. _'There is something familiar about this boy,_' Tamaki thought. "What is your name, commoner?"

"Tamare," Tammy said blandly.

"Last name?" Tamaki looked at Tammy expectantly.

"I'd rather keep that information classified until sometime in the near future." Tammy smiled at Tamaki with an undefeated ting in his eyes.

Tamaki nodded and smiled. "I must be getting back to my guests. If you really want to request Haruhi last, then you must wait here," Tamaki pointed to an empty chair. Tammy went and sat down and waited quietly and patiently.

Tamaki walked over to Kyouya. "See that young man over there?" Tamaki pointed to Tammy. Kyouya nodded. "His name is Tamare. Can you give me his entire background check?"

"I don't have anything on him. All I know is he is a halfer; like you; half French and half Japanese. He's in Haruhi and the twin's classes; though the twins don't know because of their absence. Why?" Kyouya pushed up his glasses and looked at Tamaki.

"Because he just requested Haruhi! But not only that, but he has also asked to see her when none of the other guests are here!" Tamaki started to panic. "Daddy doesn't approve! My little girl can't be alone with that nasty boy! We are all going to be there while they are together." Kyouya nodded.

"The other guests should be leaving in about ten minutes. Go tend to your guests." Tamaki nodded and left for his girls. Kyouya took another long look at the young Tamare sitting in the chair. Kyouya studied the young boy. Tamare sat there silently and took in his surroundings. He would check the clock every few minutes. He scratched his head, and would smile at the girls who would walk by and say hi. Kyouya, after taking in some information of Tamare, went on with his work.

Soon all the guests had left and only Tamare was left. All of the hosts were over together in a group.

"Who is that, Tama-Chan?" Honey asked Tamaki.

"His name is Tamare. He's an honor student, like Haruhi. He requested Haruhi. But he wants to talk to her after all the other guests were gone."

"He seems so familiar. Right Takashi?" Honey asked Mori.

"Yaeh," Mori replied.

"He wants to talk to me? I wonder why." Haruhi frowned.

"Why, indeed."

"Well everyone is gone now. Haruhi, you go talk to him. We will stay back here and watch from a distance." Tamaki told her.

Haruhi nodded and walked over to Tammy. "Hello!" Haruhi smiled cute like. "Come with me and we'll sit on the couch." Tammy smiled and followed Haruhi. _'He IS familiar,'_ Haruhi sat on the couch and Tammy sat beside her.

"So Haruhi, you are an honor student as well?" Tammy started the small talk.

"Yaeh. It's nice to have another person who isn't rich go to this school!" Haruhi smiled.

Tammy scooted slightly closer; but not enough that Haruhi would notice, or anyone for that matter. "Yaeh. I noticed the twins weren't here today. It's the first day of school; do you know why they aren't here?" Tammy leaned in slightly closer, but this time noticeable; he smiled.

"Oh. Hikaru is having his cast taken off and Kaoru wanted to be there for him. They'll be back tomorrow." Haruhi looked into Tammy's eyes. _'I know this boy. But from where?'_

"Aww. That's too bad. Oh well." Tammy looked into Haruhi's eyes as well.

Haruhi wanted to look away, but Tammy's blue-violet eyes held hers like glue.

From the distance, Tamaki was slightly panicking. But he kept still. Everyone's eyes were locked on Tammy and Haruhi.

"You have really pretty eyes, you know." Tammy told Haruhi.

Haruhi blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Tamare. So is there some reason you wanted to see me, while the other guests weren't here?"

"Yes, but we'll get to that later. First let's make Tamaki snap," Tammy whispered and smiled evilly. His eyes sparkled like gems.

"Um. Ok." Haruhi didn't know what to say to that.

"Trust me, just fallow along. When I tell you to do or say something, just do it alright? If you don't feel like doing this just tell me. Ok?" Tammy's smiled sweetly, yet evilly.

"I'm alright with it, I guess." Haruhi smiled back. "But can we only go far enough that he might freak out, but he won't come over here. I don't want him to." Haruhi asked. Tammy nodded, and scooted really close to Haruhi.

He held his hand up to Haruhi's ear, as if to tell a secret. "Giggle like a flirting girl and mean it," Tammy whispered. Haruhi did as she was told and she did it convincingly. Tammy laughed along with her, but not a giggle, just a laugh. He motioned for her to lean back over for another secret. "Now Giggle some more, but say 'Tamare you're so funny' in there." Tammy leaned away and Haruhi did as she was told.

From the distance, Tamaki was getting angry and he was panicking. The only thing keeping him there was Honey and Mori holding him there.

Tammy looked at Haruhi. "Ok. He's as mad as I can get him unless you want him to run over here." Haruhi shook her head. "Ok, then." They went back to normal talk and Tamaki calmed down.

"You seem so familiar," Haruhi told Tammy.

"You might know me more than you think you do." Tammy smiled. Haruhi smiled back. By this point their time together was almost over. Tammy stood up and Haruhi did to. "Thank you for meeting with me today, Haruhi." Tammy held out his hand.

"It was fun. Let's do this again some time." She shook his hand. She gave him her signature smile that-no-man-can-resist and Tammy broke down right in front of the other hosts.

"Oh my gosh, you are too good at this! I missed you so much Haruhi!" Tammy hugged Haruhi tightly while saying this.

"What do you mean you missed me?" Haruhi tried to pull away from the hug, but it was no use. They were the same height, so she couldn't push him off or slip under him.

"How can you not remember! You are so dumb and adorable at the same time!" By this time the whole club had ran over to Haruhi's rescue. Tamaki tried to pull Tammy off, but it was no use. Finally Tammy let go.

"What is your problem?" Tamaki snapped at Tammy.

Tammy just smiled innocently at everyone. "Why can't I hug my own cousin?" Everyone was shocked, even Haruhi. "My name is Tamare Fujioka. Our dads are brothers!"


	2. Joining The Host Club

Haruhi just then snapped out of her shock and ran to Tammy for a hug. "Tammy! I never thought you would come to Ouran Academy!"

"Well that would explain why Tamare got in. If they are related then they should both be smart enough to get in," Kyouya smiled.

"And that explains why Tammy-Chan looked so familiar! Right Takashi?" Honey asked Mori

"Yaeh," Mori replied.

Tamaki was still in shock and was beginning to turn red. The hosts gathered around Tammy, while Tamaki held back. He got redder and redder with every word Tammy said.

"So you're Haru-Chan's cousin? Wow that's amazing! Too bad twins aren't here," Honey was looking over Tammy closely, while he was talking. "There is no doubt that you are Haru-Chan's cousin. You two look almost identical!"

"Well our dad's are twins," Tammy smiled really big.

"Aww! He's so cute!" Honey squealed. Tammy rolled his eyes and Haruhi laughed.

"Are you guy's blind? Tammy is a girl!" Haruhi and Tammy laughed together, while everyone else stood in a state of shock; even Kyouya, who happens to be the smartest. Tamaki just got red and shut his eyes tightly.

Soon the hosts circled around them snapped out of their trance. "Actually I came here from France, because of you all! Ever since Haruhi started school here she had sent me letters describing everything! All details! From when she broke that vase, to the kiss Tamaki accidently had her have with that girl at that dance. When Mori and she went searching for Honey-sempai to the time Kyouya pretended to fake-rape her at that beach place," Tammy named off things. Honey gasped at the last one and Tamaki was straight at attention.

"You raped Haruhi?" Honey screeched.

"What? I knew something happened in there!" Tamaki started to rant in Kyouya's face. Haruhi started to get red.

"Settle down. I was trying to prove your point. Nothing happened," Kyouya said calmly pushing Tamaki out of his face. Honey went back to normal and Tamaki went into his pout corner.

"Also when she found out what S&M means. Haha! She never let up on details. She told me everything and how she felt about everything and everyone. But that's personal so I can't tell you everything. She also told me about being stuck in a net with Hikaru and spending the night with him in that church during the rain storm. Though, nothing happened of course, but she did tell me how warm he was and he had great taste in music," Tammy stuck her tongue out at Haruhi.

Haruhi got red. "Shut up will ya!" She yelled at Tammy.

"Sorry!" Tammy smiled innocently. "Anyway, there is a specific reason I came here." Everyone looked at her expectantly. "I want to join the host club!"

Honey squealed, "Yay!" he climbed onto Tammy shoulders. "Another host! Another sister! Yay!"

"Wait just a minute," Everyone looked at Kyouya. "We have the perfect blend of Host's as it is, and she has no training. And furthermore she's a girl." Honey had a depressing moment and Mori had to hold him.

"What does that matter? Haruhi is a Girl! And her debt was paid off last year!" Tammy yelled.

Kyouya was about to reply, but Tamaki suddenly came out of his depression and put a hand on Tammy's shoulder. "She's right. She can join. She made Haruhi blush a minute ago, and that means she is very good at this."

Kyouya was about to deny, but then he saw a look from Tammy. Her eyes sparkled and she had a slight pout. Her lip quivered and she had tears brimming her eyes. Her hands held each other and she looked into Kyouya's eyes. She cocked her head slightly, and looked away from him to her left; a single tear streaming down her right cheek right where Kyouya could see.

'_Damn, she's good,'_ Kyouya thought giving in. "Oh, alright." Honey squealed and hugged Mori. Tamaki looked at Tammy horrified. He saw the whole routine and he was slightly scared.

Tammy wiped the tear from her eye and smiled brightly. "Oh thank you Kyouya!" She skipped over to him and gave him a hug. Kyouya was shocked, but didn't do anything. She stretched up and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Kyouya blushed slightly. "You are cute, you know," Tammy let go of Kyouya and looked at him, "but ever since that whole rape thing came along, I've always had the slightest creepy feeling from you. But you know what?" Tammy smiled even brighter. "I'm feeling better about you now!" Tammy finished and skipped over to the other hosts.

"You gave a Kiss to Kyouya! I want one too!" Honey smiled and blushed looking innocently at Tammy.

"Ok, but only once. I don't give out a ton free kisses." Honey nodded and leaned up waiting for the kiss. Tammy leaned down and gave Honey a little peck on the cheek.

Honey blushed and spun around in glee. "What about Takashi?" Honey asked nicely.

"Only if he doesn't care," Tammy looked to Mori and he shrugged. She walked over to him and stretched up, leaving a small kiss on him cheek; like the other two. Mori smiled slightly and the slightest bit of red sprung to his cheeks. Tammy giggled. "Oh, you are so sweet Mori-sempai." She giggled once more.

"Now Usa-Chan!" Honey waved the small bunny in Tammy's face.

Haruhi smiled at the scene. She then saw Tamaki; red and slightly scared. She left the scene and went over to Tamaki. "What's wrong Sempai?"

Tamaki looked at Haruhi and the redness quickly left. "Nothing, my dear. I just see the way Tamare is acting and I wonder if you would ever do such a thing." Tamaki looked to Haruhi.

"No. She's a free girl. But don't be fooled; she has self respect and isn't the cheater type. She stays true to her guy. She'll give out one kiss to one boy, unless she thinks that boy deserves more. She gives the first kiss out randomly and freely, but she isn't a whore, if that's what you're thinking."

"No, no. I was only wondering." Tamaki sat on the couch.

"Well, I don't do this kind of thing, but she's really cool when you get to know her." Haruhi smiled.

"I know," Tamaki sighed. Haruhi looked at him, but then looked away. "What is it?"

"Do you want her to kiss you, Sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't really care, but I don't _want_ her to," Tamaki got a little red.

"Ok, well I have to talk to her now," Haruhi walked off and Tamaki watched her go. Haruhi walked up to Tammy, while she was playing with Honey. "Hey Tammy?" Tammy looked at Haruhi. "Where are you staying?"

"At your house! I already made arrangement with your dad. He didn't tell you, though, 'cause I told him not to." Tammy laughed.

"Ok. So I'm guessing we are sharing a bed?" Tammy nodded. "Well, we need to get going, then."

Tammy nodded and then quickly remembered something. "Hey, everyone?" all the hosts looked to Tammy. "Don't tell Hikaru and Kaoru that I'm a girl, ok?" everyone slowly nodded. "I want to see how long it takes them to figure it out. Also, please don't give out any information about me." Everyone nodded again. "Only tell them I'm a new host, a boy, I joined yesterday, and don't let them know I am Haruhi's cousin, please. Also don't let them or anyone else know I kissed anyone. Don't tell anyone I a girl either."

Everyone nodded and began to leave. Haruhi and Tammy started to walk home. "How will they not know we're related? We live together."

"We take separate ways home. They wouldn't follow me on foot, because of obvious reasons. And not in a car, because that would be obvious," Tammy smiled.

"Ok," Haruhi smiled back. _'What is she planning?'_


	3. At The Store

"Hey I meant to ask, why did you cut your beautiful hair? It was so long and pretty," Haruhi asked Tammy. They were only one block from their house.

"Because I wouldn't look like a boy. I got my hair dresser to cut my hair like yours; that's why I asked for you to send your picture," Tammy shrugged and they walked up their apartment stairs and walked to their apartment door. "I'm pretty sure your dad is home," Tammy looked to Haruhi.

Haruhi was digging in her pocket for her key. "How do you know?" Haruhi asked, finding the key.

"I don't know. I just feel a super glomp coming on. You know that feeling you got right before I hugged the flip outta you? You didn't know I was going to do it, but you had this feeling of knowing," Tammy asked Haruhi. Haruhi nodded unlocking the door. "Yaeh I have that feeling ri-" Tammy was cut off by a mega-hug given by her uncle.

"Oh. How I've missed you! I didn't get to see you much this morning, but I'm so happy you came to live with us while you go to Haruhi's school! All the friends she has are boys, you know. It's so good to see another girl in her life!" He sped talked while spinning in a circle, while hugging Tammy at the same time. Tammy struggled, but to was no use. He let go looking at Tammy's hair. "What the heck did you do to your hair? Why did you cut it? I've always been so envious of that wavy French hair you had! It's pretty now, but why would you do that?" He checked her out.

"I'm part of the Host Club now. I have to look like a boy," Tammy said dizzily. "I seriously have to unpack my junk. Can we talk about this at dinner or something? I'll cook!" Tammy's eyes brightened up. She smiled widely.

Haruhi and her father became happier too. "Ok, but if you want to cook, you'll need to go down to the market to get some things. I'll give you some money for food. Haruhi will you go with her? She might need help." The man flipped his red/orange hair.

"Of course!" Haruhi was happy to help. "Come on Tammy. I'll help you unpack and we'll go," Tammy and Haruhi ran off to their room.

"I guess I don't have to follow them," Haruhi's father whispered to himself. "Girls! I'm leaving I have to the mall to help out a friend. Will you be alright on your own?" He yelled to them.

"Yaeh!" The both yelled back.

The Man sighed and smiled. Then he left locking the door behind him.

Tammy followed Haruhi into their bedroom. Tammy had one medium suitcase. "Is that all you brought?" Haruhi asked Tammy.

"Yaeh. I'm not rich, but my dad gave me one thousand dollars to spend here. Hhe has more for me if I need it. It's part of my college funds. I don't plan on going to college, so my dad gave me part of my funds to do with I please," Haruhi smiled. "Anyway, I didn't want to bring too much. I don't want to over stuff your room!" Tammy smiled at Haruhi and went to her bag. She unzipped it and began bringing out her clothes. "My dad packed some girly things and some over the top things," Tammy and Haruhi rolled their eyes in union, "but most of it is the stuff we usually wear." Haruhi helped unpack Tammy's stuff with her. They put the clothes in a dresser and put the bathroom stuff in the bathroom. Tammy put her suitcase in the corner and went to the bathroom. She got her hairbrush and fixed her hair.

"I'm almost ready to go to the market. Lemme just change out of my uniform," Tammy went to the dresser and changed. Haruhi did the same.

When they were ready to leave Haruhi was wearing khaki Capri's and a blue short sleeved shirt and sandals, while Tammy wore normal shoes, long jeans and a black Tank top. She didn't look like a girl, but she wasn't too over the top in boy clothes. In fact she looked perfectly normal to Haruhi. Tammy had always worn boy-ish clothes, mostly because her mom died as well and her dad was a trans/cross dresser like Haruhi's father. Haruhi could relate.

"Let's go!" Tammy pulled on Haruhi. Haruhi quickly grabbed the money her dad left them right before she was yanked out the door. Tammy pulled her until they were outside then she settled down. "You got the money right?" Tammy asked.

"Yaeh. Though you almost made me forget it," Haruhi rolled her eyes playfully.

"And you're keys?" Tammy asked. Haruhi nodded. "Ok, then." She started humming, then. Then she started to whisper the words to herself, going along with the tune. Haruhi listened. _"I don't know what to say, never meant to feel this way, don't wanna be alone tonight,"_ Tammy sung her song. Haruhi didn't know this song, but she knew Tammy was hitting the notes perfectly. She had always been good at singing. _"What can I do to make you mine? Falling so hard; so fast this time. What did I say? What did you do? How did I fall in love with you?" _ Then suddenly she was back to humming it.

"What song was that?" Haruhi asked, Tammy stopped humming. "It was really pretty."

"It's called, How did I fall in love with you? by the Backstreet boys. When we get home I'll let you hear it on my phone. It's from America. I have a pen pal that lives there and she sends me CD's of all the good music," Tammy smiled at Haruhi. "It's my favorite song right now and I can't get it out of my mind."

Haruhi smiled back. "Well, it's pretty. I can't wait to hear it. Maybe, when the twins find out you're a girl, we can show some American music to them. I'm sure they would like it. Maybe excluding Mori-sempai and Kyouya-Sempai. They don't seem like the music type. Honey-sempai seems like it though. I don't know about Tamaki and the twins though." Haruhi explained. "They might, but who knows." She shrugged. "Well we are about to be at the market. You have any idea what you're going to cook?"

"No. But I think I'll make something up. I never fail to come up with something." Tammy smiled and they walked into the market together.

Haruhi was watching as Tammy went through the different foods and randomly picked out stuff. Haruhi shrugged. Tammy had said she'd be fine getting the stuff, it's the carrying it home that's the problem. '_I should get some coffee. We are out at home and I'm sure we're almost out at the club.'_ Haruhi walked to the isle where they held instant coffee. She picked out the kind she and her dad liked and a bunch of different kinds for the club.

She put them in the basket she had brought along. Then she got the kind she knew Tammy would like. Then, before she could do anything, she felt a hand fall on each of her shoulders and knew instantly who it was.

"Hey Haruhi!" The twins said at the same time.

Haruhi turned around to the smiling boys. "Since when do you come to a commoners market?" Haruhi asked, and she really wanted to know.

"Well, our mom was there when Hikaru was getting his cast off," Kaoru started.

"And I was craving instant coffee," Hikaru ended.

"So they brought us all instant coffee," Kaoru started again.

"And she liked it!" Hikaru finished.

"So she sent us to come get some!" They said at once. They smiled and hugged Haruhi. "We missed you!"

"Sorry we weren't at school, today." Hikaru apologized.

"It's alright. I have your schedules," She held out the two papers for them. "I was going to come by to give them to you after I brought my groceries home." She smiled.

"Aww! Thanks!" they both said and they looked up at the coffee.

"Here," Haruhi said giving them one off the shelf. "This is the one you two usually drink."

"Thanks again, Haruhi," Kaoru said smiling and holding the coffee.

"Do you need help bringing home your groceries?" Hikaru asked. They fallowed Haruhi as she walked back to the main opening.

"That would be helpful," The twins smiled more, "but, truthfully, I here helping someone with groceries." The twins smiles disappeared and they went into the thinking mode.

"Who are you helping?" Hikaru asked.

"Maybe we can still help," Kaoru said.

"I'm helping my friend, Tammy." The twins smiled. Hey they were happy it was a girl.

"Hey Tammy?" she called Tammy over. Tammy walked with stuff in her hands to them. "This is Hikaru and Kaoru," she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, two," She smiled. "My real name is Tamare. I'm half French and half Japanese. In France, Tammy is a nickname for both girls and boys," She smiled.

The twins stared, jaw dropped. "Have we met you before?" They asked Tammy.

Tammy smiled. "No, but I get that a lot." She and Haruhi laughed. More like, Haruhi giggled and Tammy laughed. Tammy was playing a boy after all. "I'm old friends with Haruhi and her dad and tonight I'm going to cook for them," She smiled again. "Haruhi, is it ok if they join us?" Haruhi shrugged and smiled. "Well then, will you two be joining us for dinner?" Tammy asked the very shocked twins.

"Um, sure," They mumbled out.

"Do you need help with the carrying?" Hikaru asked, looking slightly embarrassed. He blushed just a little bit and so did Kaoru.

"Sure! I'm almost done shopping! Here's some money," she hands them the money, "take this," She give them the things she was holding, "and go pay for it. K?"

They nodded and walked over to the register.

When they were out of ear shot Tammy looked to Haruhi, "That'll keep busy. I am almost done. Go help them." Haruhi nodded and walked to the boys. "Perfect. Everything is going just as planned," Tammy whispered to herself and went to finish shopping.

"He looked so familiar!" Hikaru exclaimed. He and Kaoru looked back at the two. Tammy was saying something to Haruhi.

"And he's short!" Kaoru's eyes got big. "He's as tall as Haruhi! Well… not that it's a bad thing." Kaoru felt something in him flutter when Tammy looked at him. He brushed it off though.

Hikaru saw Kaoru's face, and turned to see Haruhi walking towards them, but he saw the way Tammy watched them as Haruhi left. Something deep in him changed and he felt something different. Something he'd never felt before. He thought it could be jealousy, but that felt different, so he just brushed it off as well. Tammy looked straight into his eyes and he heated up instantly. His face showed no signs of it, but inside he felt hot and cold at the same time. And so did Kaoru. Then, when Haruhi reached them, Tammy Turned away and went back to his shopping.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, thinking the same thing_, 'He looks so familiar. Who is he?'_


	4. Dinner

Tammy, Haruhi and the twins walked to Haruhi's home all had their hands full of groceries. The twins kept quite the entire home, while Haruhi and Tammy talked about their childhood and how it was in France; making sure not to let the twins know Tammy is a girl or that their related.

"So, will you show me that song when you get home?" Haruhi asked Tammy happily.

"Of course!" Tammy smiled. They where only a block away from being home.

"What song is it?" Kaoru asked, Hikaru looked at him. Then both of the twins looked at Tammy and smiled.

"It's called 'How did I fall in Love with you' by the Backstreet Boys," Tammy smiled back at them. "I know you don't know them, they are from America. It's my favorite song."

"I thought you were from France? How do you know about American musicians?" Hikaru asked.

"I have a pen pal that lives in America. She sends me CD's and junk from there. It's really interesting, really. She's really cool, I haven't met her in person yet, but I really want to," Tammy smiled and looked back in front of her.

When hearing this, the twins felt something else deep in them. Then suddenly they became slightly angered. "I bet she's not all that great," Hikaru commented.

"I bet she isn't," Kaoru agreed.

Haruhi was surprised at how rude they just acted. "Well that was kind of mean. You don't even know the girl, but you're bashing on her," Haruhi looked at the boys, but they looked straight in front of them, trying not to look at Haruhi.

"It's alright Haruhi. She's cool, but she's not like the most important person in my life," Tammy smiled. "It doesn't matter," Then things got quite. Tammy started humming the song again and soon she began to whisper the words, once more.

"_Remember when, we never needed each other. The best of friends, like sister and brother. We understood, we'd never be, alone,"_ She sung. She didn't sound like a girl though, but she sounded amazing. Haruhi and the twins were entranced and they watched her as she sung. _"Those days are gone, now I want you so much. The night is long and I need your touch, don't know what to say, never meant to feel this way, don't wanna be alone tonight,"_ She started to hum the chorus, and she smiled as she did so. Then they arrived at the apartments and she stopped. "Sorry. I didn't mean to start singing like that," She slightly blushed.

Haruhi smiled and began to walk up the stairs. "No, no! You were really good!" Hikaru complemented her.

"Amazing!" Kaoru smiled brightly.

"Is that the song?" They asked at once, they all walked upstairs. To the apartment.

"Yaeh," Tammy blushed even more, she then smiled at them.

Seeing her blush made that warm feeling come back to the twins, like at the market. They smiled, and brushed the feeling off again. Haruhi opened the door and Tammy and Haruhi walked in the apartment.

Hikaru and Kaoru hung back. "He's a really good singer," Hikaru told his twin.

"Yaeh, He's really good. I want to hear that song now," Kaoru smiled and Hikaru did to. They walked into the apartment and put the groceries in the kitchen.

Everyone was in the kitchen. "Now everyone get out!" Tammy told them pushing them all out. She went into the kitchen.

"Haruhi, why does he want us to be out here while he cooks?" Hikaru asked.

"Because, when he cooks he doesn't want people in there. I don't know why, but every time he cooks he makes everyone leave the kitchen," Haruhi smiled. "My dad won't be home until later, and Tammy will be cooking for an hour at least, so what do you wanna do?"

Before they could answer Tammy walked out of the Kitchen. She had on a pink apron, that obviously belonged to Haruhi's dad, and she was holding a plate with three cups of tea on it. "I whipped up some of my famous tea. Here," She gave them each a cup. Then she waited expectantly.

Haruhi drank some, while the boys waited and watched Haruhi. "Mmm! This is so good, Tammy!" Haruhi smiled.

The boys looked down to the tea and then, together, they took a drink. "Mmm! This is so good!" They said in union. The smiled at Tammy, who smiled back.

"What's in it?" Hikaru asked.

Tammy smiled coyly. "It's a secret," She held her finger to her mouth. The boys shivered slightly, at the look she gave them. "I made it when I was little and everyone liked it. So I keep it a secret what's in it." She winked at them and walked to Haruhi's room.

The boy's got that feeling again and they got warm in the face from the wink. Tammy came back out with her black phone in her hand. "Excuse me, while I make a phone call," She said and walked out the front door.

The boys got warmer as they saw her in the pink apron. Though they didn't know why they felt this way, or what this feeling was, they dismissed it as how familiar she looked. Or 'he' looked; according to the twins.

Tammy was outside and was calling Haruhi's dad, while the twins and Haruhi began to talk about school. "Hey, uncle? Yaeh, the Hitachiin twins are having dinner with us tonight, is that ok? Ok. No, I invited them. Yaeh, it's only them. I have a favor to ask of you. When you get here, pretend I'm only a family friend and I'm a boy. I'll tell you why later. Don't talk about any past, alright? Ok, thanks!" She hung up the phone and went back inside to cook.

The twins and Haruhi talked and played truth or dare while Tammy cooked. About an hour after she started cooking, Haruhi's dad came home. "Hello! " He put his purse and jacket down. "And how are you two?" He asked the twins.

"Very good," they said at once.

"Well, I got the word that you are staying for dinner, so you two are in for a treat! Tamare's cooking is amazing!" He clapped his hands together and hugged Haruhi.

"We can't wait," They said together.

"I'll go see if he's almost done," Hikaru said and he got up to go to the kitchen.

Kaoru felt slightly angry because he didn't get to go ask, but he let it go. He didn't know why he would be angry anyway.

"Hey Tammy?" Hikaru looked around the corner into the kitchen.

Tammy looked at him and smiled, "Yes?"

"I came to ask if you're almost done?" he stepped around the corner.

"Yep!" She smiled again. She had a salad in a bowl that looked perfect, fish, cooked to perfection, her special tea, and a soup going in the pot on the stove.

"It smells really good," Hikaru sighed. He smiled again watching her cook._ 'He looks so amazing while he's cooking. He must be really good. That's a cute apron; it has to be Haruhi's dads, though. He doesn't look bad in it though… actually kinda cute,'_ Hikaru smiled dumbly at her as he thought. Then he realized what he just thought and shook his head. "Umm… Do you need any help?" Hikaru stuttered looking embarrassed and disoriented.

"Tammy looked up from the soup. "Sure! Go wash your hands really fast, then come back," she instructed. Hikaru did as she said. When he came back, he waited for orders. "I know you've never cooked before, so I won't work you too much. Haruhi! Will you set the table, please?" she yelled to her cousin. She knew Haruhi heard her, because rustling could be heard in the other room.

"So what do you want me to do?" Hikaru blushed, feeling stupid and useless, for not knowing how to cook.

"Hold on," she sprinkled a few spices in the soup stirred it and turned down the fire a little. "Ok," she said, walking over to the salad, motioning for him to follow as well. "Take this spice and, very lightly, sprinkle it over the salad," she said simply.

Hikaru grabbed the small spice and opened it. He began to shake it lightly like he saw Tammy do with the soup. Nothing was happening so he looked to Tammy for guidance. "Shake the bottle slightly harder and hold it up more." He did as she said and the spice began to fall. Without warning, Tammy was behind Hikaru and had her hand over his. "Like this," she said. She set his hand in the correct motion, using hers as a guide. Hikaru blushed and he was glad Tammy couldn't see his face from behind him. She then had him stop. She took her hand from his and smiled, "It's perfect." Tammy sounded as if her mouth was right by Hikaru's ear, and that made Hikaru blush more. He put down the spice and smiled.

Haruhi and Hikaru were setting the table as Haruhi's dad went to take his makeup off and change. _'How long does it take to ask a simple question?'_ Kaoru thought to himself. _'What could be taking Hikaru so long to get back?'_ Once the table was set Kaoru and Haruhi heard Tammy call. "Kaoru? Will you please come in here for a minute?"

Kaoru smiled, "Sure!" and he went off into the kitchen. Haruhi sat down at her spot and when her dad came back in, so did he.

Kaoru walked into the kitchen. Hikaru was smiling and leaning against the counter next to the salad. "Can you two help me?" They nodded. "Here, take this to the table." She gave Hikaru the salad and Kaoru the Fish. They left and she poured the soup into five bowls. When they came back, they were smiling. "Here," She gave two bowls to Hikaru and two to Kaoru. "Now be careful with those. Don't spill, they're hot." They nodded and left. Tammy grabbed the last bowl and the tray of tea and walked out of the kitchen.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked up to her. "Let me get that for you," they said together and Hikaru grabbed the bowl and Kaoru grabbed the plate.

Tammy smiled and sat down. Kaoru passed out the tea cups and Hikaru placed her soup in front of her. Everyone said thank you to Kaoru when he gave them their cup. Hikaru excused himself to the restroom as Kaoru was giving Haruhi her cup. Kaoru then gave the last cup to Tammy. He smiled at her.

"Thank you," She smiled the same irresistible smile that Haruhi gives people. Except slightly, different, and was more powerful then intended. Kaoru stared at her and accidently dropped the Metal tray on his shoeless foot. He winced in pain. He was about to fall, but Tammy was up on her feet before he had a chance. She caught him in her arms before he could hurt himself even more. She held on to his shoulder and waste. "Are you ok, Kaoru?" she had genuine concern on her face as she helped him down to the floor. He sat and rubbed his foot.

"Yes, thank you," He slightly blushed, even though he tried to hide his embarrassment. He smiled meekly, and she smiled back, her hand still on his shoulder.

"I'll go get some Ice for your foot," she left to get the ice, and Kaoru couldn't help, but feel cold where Tammy's hand was seconds before. He felt slightly disappointed. Tammy came back with an ice pack and she sat down to put it on his foot. "Be more careful next time, alright?"

Kaoru smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Tamare."

"Please, call me Tammy," She smiled and he nodded.

At that moment Hikaru came running into the room, with concern on his face. "Kaoru! Are you alright?" He ran to his brother's side and leaned in close.

"I'm alright, Hikaru. I just dropped the metal try on my foot. I'll be-" Kaoru began the brotherly love skit.

"No, Kaoru. You are hurt and I wasn't here for you. I'm sorry," tears formed in his eyes.

"I'll be more careful, next time," Kaoru smiled, while Hikaru pulled him in closer.

Tammy did all she could do to keep from squealing; Haruhi had told her all about the 'brotherly love' thing, but she never told her it was this amazing. She kept quite though. She smiled and stood. "Ready to eat?" She asked them.

They looked up at her and smiled. Then Hikaru got up and helped his brother up and into his spot. Tammy got into her spot and they began to eat.

They talked and laughed and ate, and they had fun. The twins, however, kept a sly eye on Tammy, though no one else noticed. Tammy also kept an eye on them. Throughout the whole night, they had no idea Tammy was a girl, Haruhi's cousin, or that Tammy went to their school. But they all had fun, regardless.

The limo for the Hitachiins was waiting outside, and the brothers were walking tword it.

"Thanks for dinner, Tammy!" Hikaru waved to Tammy and Haruhi.

"Yaeh, thanks!" Kaoru agreed.

"Yaeh, we have to do this again sometime!" Tammy waved back.

It was dark so Haruhi and Tammy didn't see the twins blush. They didn't see each other blush, either.

"Ok!" They shouted back as the door opened to the limo. "See you at school tomorrow, Haruhi!" and they got into the limo and drove off.

Tammy and Haruhi walked back in. The boys had helped clean up the mess and Kaoru's foot was better before they left. Tammy and Haruhi went into their room. They lied down on their bed. "That was fun," Tammy said.

"Yaeh," Haruhi agreed. She got up off the bed and went to change into her pajamas. Tammy did the same, and then they went to bed. They fell asleep instantly.

The twins wore smiles and they were quite the entire way home. They were exhausted, but it was fun. When they arrived home, they put their coffee up and went straight to their room. They changed into their pajamas and they sat on the bed together.

They didn't talk, but they thought about what happened that night. "That was fun," Hikaru smiled and Kaoru nodded.

"I'm tired," Kaoru yawed and turned tword Hikaru. They got under the covers and snuggled. Then they fell swiftly to sleep.


	5. Which One Is Hikaru?

Hikaru and Kaoru walked into their first period to find Haruhi and Tammy sitting side-by-side together, talking. _'He goes to our school?'_ They both thought.

They walked up to the two. "Hey!" They said.

"Hey," Tammy and Haruhi said and smiled at the same time. As if they were twins as well.

"I didn't know you went to our school!" Hikaru smiled.

"Yaeh, why didn't you tell us at dinner last night?" Kaoru asked.

"I guessed it just slipped my mind," Tammy shrugged. "Is it that important?"

"Yes!" the put their hands on her desk and leaned forward slightly. Then they took their seats behind Haruhi and Tammy.

"Oh, I forgot to let you guys hear that song last night! Do you two still want to hear it?" She looked behind her, and into the twins' eyes.

"Yaeh," They said. Tammy got out her black phone and clicked a button. The music started to play and the two soon noticed Tammy got all the note spot on.

"Wow, you got it perfect, yesterday," Hikaru smiled at Tammy after the song ended.

"Thanks. People tell me I have a good voice, but I don't know," Tammy put up her phone. She looked down and put on a slight pout.

"You have a really pretty voice," Kaoru said automatically.

"Yaeh, and that's a really cool song," Hikaru agreed. Tammy instantly looked up and smiled.

"Thanks, guys," She smiled and turned back around as class started.

The twins shared a glance and they knew what each other was thinking. _'Did we just complement a guy?'_

Throughout the day was pretty normal. They all shared the same classes and lunch. They talked and laughed all day.

"Well, we'll catch ya later Tamare," Kaoru smiled.

"I told you already! Call me Tammy," Tammy crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, but it's a girly name to us," Hikaru started.

"And we aren't used to it," Kaoru ended. Tammy rolled her eyes.

"So we'll see you later," Hikaru smiled again.

"We have Host Club," Kaoru smiled as well and they walked off.

Haruhi and Tammy smiled at each other and walked to the Host Club in the short cut way. They got there well before the twins did.

Kyouya came up to them. "The costumes are in the back. The theme is pets," He wrote something down and walked away.

Haruhi looked as if she was going to deny. Tammy grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the back. "Come on," she said impatiently.

Once in the back they were met by Tamaki. "Here," he gave them each a costume and pushed them into a single dressing room. The girls changed, un phased by dressing in the same room, into their costumes.

They walked out and took a good look at each other. Haruhi had brown, pointy ears and a long, thin brown tail. She wore identical brown jacket and pants, but the shirt she wore under the jacket was white, giving her the appearance of a white belly. All of the brown matched her hair color.

Tammy had on a pair of blonde fluffy, long cat ears and a long, fluffy, blonde tail. She had identical jacket and pants, but blonde. Also she had a white shirt under her jacket to give her the same appearance Haruhi had. The clothes also matched her hair expertly.

They walked out of the back room and waited on the couch for the costumers. Tammy took in everyone's appearance. Honey had white bunny ears and a bunny tail, his jacket and pants were set to match the bunny outfit.

Mori had bear ears and a bear tail. His jacket and pants fit the costume great. Kyouya had even dressed up. He had fake fangs on and a snake pattern jack and pants.

Tamaki walked out of the back and pranced around. He had on floppy dog ears and a tail close to the one Tammy wore. He had the same color hair, so he had the same kind of jacket and pants as she did. He even had the white under shirt.

"I don't like my costume," Haruhi complained.

"Why?" Tammy turned her attention to her cousin.

"Because I look weird," Haruhi sighed.

"You look great," Tammy assured her, offering a smile.

"Of course you would say that! You look amazing in a cat costume!" Haruhi shouted.

"So do you!" Tammy shouted back.

"You both look really cute!" Honey appeared out of nowhere from behind the couch.

"Thanks, Honey-sempai," Tammy and Haruhi said together.

Then Tamaki came over. He looked at Tammy with caution and then quickly looked to Haruhi. "Come, daughter! Let's prance together!" he pulled on Haruhi, forcing her to get up and prance with him. Tammy and Honey watched for a moment. You could hear Haruhi yelling for him to stop and let her go, but she had no chance.

"come on Tammy-Chan!" Honey came around and pulled on Tammy. "I wanna see how you look like standing!" Honey pulled on her and they walked over to where Mori stood. "Now twirl!"

Tammy smiled and gave a simple ballerina twirl. "Doesn't she look cute, Takashi?" Honey squealed. "Even in this costume, you can't tell she's a girl, but she's still cute!" Then Tammy and Honey got into a discussion of cake and other sweets.

The twins then walked into the room. Before they could see anything, Kyouya was in front of them. "You're late. Take these and change, the theme is pets," Kyouya said flatly and walked off.

The twins looked at each other and rolled their eyes. The held their costumes and began to walked tword the back when they caught sight of Tammy. They froze and gasped at once. She was talking and laughing with Honey and Mori, and Honey was laughing and, surprisingly, Mori was slightly laughing. Tammy didn't turn around, but she knew that they were staring at her. They took in how she looked in her cat costume and they were entranced. They stood there, frozen for a minute and then they shook their heads and walked to the back, avoiding eye contact with all the hosts and avoiding looking at Tammy.

Tammy smiled with satisfaction. The boys quickly changed and walked out of the back. Tammy looked at them and took in what they wore. They were dressed identically, in fox costumes. They had orange, pointy ears and bushy, orange tails that went in the opposite direction. Their clothes matched their costumes and the orange color matched their hair. They smiled at each other and walked to the couch to sit. Tamaki was still prancing with the complaining Haruhi and Tammy was enjoying her time with Honey and Mori.

"Remember guys, don't let them know anything about my history, that I'm related to Haruhi or that I'm a girl," Tammy whispered to Honey and Mori.

Mori nodded and Honey smiled big, "Sure!" The twins tried to ignore Tammy's presence, as if they hadn't seen her, but they were having a hard time. They kept sneaking peeks at her from the corner of their eyes. "Hey, Tammy! Can you touch the ceiling?" Honey asked her.

Tammy tried reaching up to the ceiling, but failed. She tried to jump slightly, but also failed. She gave a sly smile to Honey, "I'm a kitty cat, I can reach it if I really jump," She laughed and the twins couldn't help but turn around to watch her jump.

Tammy crouched, like a real cat on her hands and feet and jumped really high in the air. She still missed, but it was impressive. The twins smiled. "Dang it! So close!" Tammy pouted. Mori then, in a swift movement, picked her up. He held her with one hand and she reached up to the ceiling. She gave it a touch and smiled brightly. "Thanks, Mori-sempai!" He set her down, and gave him a small hug. Mori smiled at the small girl. The twins felt weird and angry and they quickly turned around.

Tammy then pretended to see them and walked over, leaving the Mori and Honey behind. "Hey, she said waving to them.

"Hey," They said back, and smiled.

"I didn't know you where in the host club," Hikaru looked happy.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Kaoru looked slightly hurt.

"I guess it just slipped my mind," She shrugged. Then the costumers started coming in. They all took their places and did their normal thing.

Tammy was new so she took spot next to Haruhi and her costumers sat with Haruhi's.

"Wow, you two look a lot alike!" One girl exclaimed.

"Yaeh, we've been getting that a lot," Haruhi smiled.

"So I heard that you guys are like a family," Tammy nodded to the girl who said so. "Do you mind telling me what the roles are?"

Tammy smiled and nodded. "Tamaki-sempai is the president, so he's the dad. He even calls himself 'daddy'," Tammy stared pointing to her new king.

"Yaeh, and by order of rank, Kyouya-sempai is the mom," Haruhi smiled and laughed. "Mori-sempai is the older brother and Honey-sempai is the younger brother," Haruhi finished.

"And Hikaru and Kaoru are obviously the twins," Tammy smiled. At hearing their names, the two boys turned and looked at Tammy. "Haruhi is the younger sister, and I am the older sister," Tammy finished.

"Why are you two the sisters?" one of the girls asked.

"Because there are already younger and older brothers, and Tamaki said so," Haruhi explained. "Tammy, is really two days older than me so she's the older sister, and I'm the younger," Tammy and Haruhi smiled at each other. The twins looked back to their customers, but couldn't get Tammy out of their mind.

The rest of the hosting time was filled with fun. Tammy had a good first day and everyone was normal, except for the twins. When they would do their 'brotherly love' skit, they would look over to Tammy to see if she was looking. She never was.

Once the twins did the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game, Haruhi and Tammy walked by.

"It's so easy," Haruhi looked at them, stopping Tammy. "That one is Hikaru," She pointed to the one on the left, "and that one is Kaoru," she pointed to the one on the right.

The twins gasped. "You're wrong, Haruhi," Tammy plainly stated.

"How?" Haruhi looked at Tammy. The girls and the twins looked at her as well.

"Well, obviously you haven't been paying attention," Tammy started. "We all know they have separate personalities, but they know you know that. Today, they have been acting like the other. This one is really Kaoru," she pointed to the one on the left, "and this one is really Hikaru," she pointed to the one on the right.

The twins stared at her in disbelief. "Yaeh right," Haruhi started, but was cut off.

"No, she's right," they told Haruhi. Haruhi gasped and stared at Tammy. Then she smiled and Haruhi and the guests all clapped. The twins did nothing, but stare at her, jaw dropped. After that display, the host club was over and the guests left, all of them saying something to Tammy on their way out.

Everyone changed in separate rooms and the twins couldn't stop thinking of Tammy the whole time. Everyone left for home, and Haruhi and Tammy left in different directions. The twins were silent the whole car ride home.


	6. Gay or Straight?

"Kaoru?" Hikaru was confused, so naturally he turned to his brother.

"Yes?" Kaoru was confused too, but he didn't show it.

"What do you think of Tammy?" Hikaru was sitting on the bed with Kaoru. Neither could sleep, but they were both in their pajamas. Hikaru avoided eye contact.

"I don't know. He's cool. Why?" Kaoru looked at the back of Hikaru's head.

"No reason," things got quite. Soon Hikaru started to hum the song Tammy liked. Kaoru soon began to hum with him. They had heard the song over and over on the computer, and they had memorized it.

"Hikaru?" the humming stopped. "What would you do if I were gay?"

Hikaru's eyes went wide, but he kept his face the opposite direction of his brother. "I don't know. I couldn't do anything about it, I suppose. What would you do if I were Gay?" Hikaru's curiosity rose. He looked to his brother.

Kaoru looked his brother in the eyes. "Nothing, I wouldn't be able to change you," Kaoru said sincerely.

Things got quite again, and it stayed quiet for ten minutes. The clock said 2:46. "Kaoru, I've been having these weird feelings lately, and I don't know what they mean," Hikaru confessed.

Kaoru looked at his brother. "Me too," He said quietly. "I've been feeling weird and I've been dismissing it as a sick feeling, but the more I think about it the more I think it might be… Umm… well… Love," Kaoru blushed and looked down.

"Same with me. But I think I have these feelings for a boy," Hikaru blushed more and looked away.

"Me too," Kaoru laid a hand on his brothers shoulder. "Who is it that you like?"

"You tell me first, who you like," Hikaru looked at his brother. He waited, but when he noticed Kaoru wasn't going to say anything he said, "Ok, we both say who we like at the same time," and Kaoru nodded.

"1, 2, 3-" They counted. "Tammy!" They said at once and they froze, they looked at each other. They smiled at each other.

"The more I think about him, the more I like him," Kaoru admitted.

"Me too. Except, I don't think guys are hot, or do I have feelings for guys, it's only Tammy," Hikaru explained.

"Same with me!" Kaoru smiled. "But he is a guy, so I guess that makes us gay."

Hikaru nodded. "There is something about him, that makes him seem so girly," Hikaru laid down. Kaoru nodded in agreement. "So are you going to tell him you like him?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't' know, are you?" Kaoru asked.

"I'll give it a week first. If I feel the same, or more so, I'll tell him," Hikaru yawned.

"I'll do the same," Kaoru smiled at his brother. They got under the covers and snuggled together. Kaoru pulled out a remote out of nowhere, and clicked a button. Suddenly music began to play from the surround sound speakers in the room. And the song that played repeatedly was the song that Tammy loved.

Throughout the week the twins' feelings for Tammy only grew more so. Tammy ignored it, but she plainly saw it. Haruhi was so entranced by her cousin, that she didn't notice a thing. Tamaki was too stupid to notice anything, but the other Hosts saw it. Kyouya figured it out the day after the twins admitted to themselves that they liked Tammy. Kyouya saw them smiling at her dumbly and staring at her during the host club meeting. He didn't say anything, though.

Honey figured it out when they came up the second day and complemented her, and he heard them exclaiming 'How cute he was,' when they thought no one was around. Honey told Mori, so that's how Mori figured it out.

The twins asked if they could drive Tammy home one time, but Tammy had to reject it. They were kind of sad, until she gave them her special smile. They called her up one time, and they all hung out together at the mall, and caught a movie. Tammy pretended she couldn't tell they liked her, but it was painly obvious. The twins began staring at her all the time, in a loving gaze, but they never fought. They all had dinner again, once, at Haruhi's house. They sat next to her there and at the movies. They were seen by her side most of the time, or trailing along behind her.

Through all of this, Haruhi had no idea, because she didn't pay a bit of attention. And the twins still didn't know she was a girl.

By the end of the week, they had agreed to tell Tammy they liked her, but they had to tell the others first. They were cleaning up after another host club routine and everyone was there. The twins walked up to Kyouya. "We have to tell you something," They said together in a whisper.

"Let me guess, you like Tammy?" Kyouya didn't look up from his notes. The twins dropped their jaw and stared at Kyouya. "Sorry, but it's painly obvious. Honey and Mori already know as well. Tamaki is too stupid, and Haruhi hasn't been paying much attention since Tammy became part of our club." The twins nodded and walked away.

Right then they decided not to tell Tamaki or Haruhi. They walked up to the cleaning Tammy. "Hey, we have to tell you something," they said blushing.

Tammy stopped what she was doing and looked at them. "Have you figured it out yet?" She asked a smile on her face. She knew they hadn't.

"Figured what out?" Kaoru asked.

"You guys are dumber than I thought," she sighed. "Alright the jig is up, everyone!" She told the other Hosts. "You don't have to fake it anymore, I'm about to tell them." The twins watched her. "First tell me what you were going to tell me."

The other hosts watched as the twins stuttered nervously. "We were going to tell you… that… we… umm… like you," They blushed and looked away.

Tamaki and Haruhi gasped, but the others stood still. "Ok, well let me tell you that you're not gay," Tammy smiled at them.

"How?" Kaoru asked.

"We like you, we have to be gay," they looked confused.

"You guys really are stupid. I'm a GIRL!"


	7. iPod

The twins stood shocked. Tammy looked at them and smiled. The twins couldn't move, their faces got redder than ever before and they quickly looked away. Honey bounded up to them. "Yaeh! Tammmy-Chan is Haru-Chan's cousin!" The twins looked at him and looked at Tammy for assurance. She nodded.

"Why did you keep this from us?" Kaoru asked. Their blushing had gone down slightly.

"Just to see how long it would take you. I had no idea you would end up thinking you where gay before you found out!" Tammy laughed slightly. She quickly slinked up to them and spoke right into their face. "Unless you _are_ gay?" The twins Tammy's minty breath, and shivered.

"Of course not!" Hikaru stood proudly.

"Yaeh, we never had any interest's in guys, only you," Kaoru told her.

"I see, so you like me?" Tammy gave a sly smile and squinted at them.

They got all red and sighed deeply. "We'll see everyone tomorrow," they said together, turning to leave.

"Bye, boys!" Tammy waved to the back of their heads as they left the room.

"Let's go home, Tammy," Haruhi smiled and they began to walk out the door. Kyouya had left during the display and Mori and Honey where just leaving. Tamaki, however, was red and confused once again. Realization had set in, and he knew for sure who Tammy Fujioka really was; though he was sure she had no idea who he was…

A couple of days had gone by before the twins could get a hold of them, and could actually talk to Tammy. They didn't want anyone to think they were actually gay; since everyone, but the Host Club, thought Tammy was a boy.

After the Host Club was finished one day they asked the normal questions Tammy had been asked before, and she answered them all. Now the Twins knew who Tammy was.  
During the Host Club and afterward they would subtly flirt with her, they then all became great friends in a week's time. During this time Tammy had started to develop slight feelings for the twins.

One day Tammy and Haruhi where at home alone together and Tammy was prepared to tell Haruhi. "Hey, Har?" Tammy asked, using a pet name that she used when she was younger.

Haruhi looked at Tammy, "Yaeh?" They were on the bed. Haruhi was reading and Tammy was listening to her iPod.

"What it I told you I thought the twins where kind of cute?" Tammy slightly blushed.

"Well, they are. You can think they are cute without liking them you know," Haruhi started reading again.

"Well, that's just it; I think I have some feelings for them," Tammy watched Haruhi.

Haruhi paused and looked at Tammy with a horrified look on her face, "What the Hell?" Haruhi flinched back, standing up and moving slightly away.

"Oh, come on. I don't know yet! Just forget I said anything!" Tammy told her.

Haruhi nodded and sat back down. "So do you have any ideas for what we might be able to do for the Host Club," Haruhi asked, trying to change the subject.

"Not yet. I can't believe that Tamaki made us think of something to do," Tammy sighed.

"Yaeh, I hate it," Haruhi sighed as well.

Tammy then perked up, after a moment of thinking. "How about we do some kind of collection of something?" Tammy asked excitedly.

"Like what?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm not sure. A photo shoot? A video tape of all of us dancing? Maybe interviews?" she spilled out things that came to her mind.

"Well, we've already had a photo shoot, and I can't dance and I know you can't dance. And I don't think there is much of a reason to do a photo shoot," Haruhi stated plainly. She was messing with the button on her pajamas, she looked to the clock; 10:34.

"I know, I guess I'll have to think about it some more," she started to pull on the little string Lace on her black and purple night gown. She thought for a while, while listening to her music. Then it suddenly came to her. "Man I am so stupid!" she face palmed and pulled her iPod from her ears. "We can do a talent show! More specifically; a singing show! All those girls would want to hear us! Just remember the day I started humming a song at the Host Club? The girls went nuts!" Tammy was excited.

Haruhi thought it over. "That would be a good idea, if I could sing," Haruhi pouted.

"I can teach you!" Tammy threw her hands in the air. Haruhi looked skeptical. "Remember when we were little and that Melissa challenged you to the singing contest?" Haruhi nodded. "Well, I taught you then! You may have forgotten how to sing again, because it was so long ago, but I can do it again."

Haruhi smiled at her cousin. "Alright. We just have to run it by the others, and then all you have to do is teach me a song and how to sing. Deal?" Haruhi stuck out her hand, and shook Tammy's hand.

"Deal," then they went to bed and went to sleep. They would run this by everyone tomorrow.

Tammy and Haruhi arrived for the meeting in high spirits; they where the last ones in. They sat down and waited for Kyouya to start.

"So do you two have any ideas?" He asked them.

"Yes!" they said at once.

"This was all Tammy's idea, though," Haruhi spoke.

Tammy smiled. "Ok, me and Haruhi where talking about possible things we could do, last night, and it hit me! We could have a talent show!" Tammy threw her hands in the air. The others looked at each other and smiled in agreement. "But not just a Talent show," they all looked to her, "but a singing show!" Tammy smiled brightly.

They all looked to Haruhi. "She's gunna teach me to sing, she's done it before," Haruhi told them and they smiled. They started to whisper in excitement.

"Ok, there are some rules. You can sing with someone else, only once and then you have to do a song by yourselves. Like Hikaru and Kaoru can sing together on their first song, then they have to sing by themselves. Same goes for everyone else!" Tammy smiled and they all agreed. "You need to pick a song and learn it by next Friday, which is in one week. Is that long enough, Kyouya?" Tammy looked to the boy.

Kyouya checked in his book. "Why yes. It's perfect. They have an opening in the auditorium next Friday after school. So we can do that instead of Host Club," Kyouya smiled at Tammy.

Tammy smiled back. "Ok, so you have to pick the best kind of song for you, but it has to be from America," Tammy stated. Everyone was confused.

"Why?" Honey asked.

"Because we are the only ones that know the American music, no one else here knows it, so we can be completely original," everyone let out an, "Oh." Tammy looked at all of them. "you can all come back to me and Haruhi's house so I can download all the American music I have to your iPods, which I know you all have," Tammy looked at everyone. They smiled.

"Well, the meeting and the Host Club happen to be over," Kaoru started.

"So, can we all come over now?" Hikaru ended.

Tammy and Haruhi nodded and they all walked out of the school and started walking to Haruhi's house.

They all had their iPods downloaded with all the American music Tammy had and all were on their way home. They all left in their limo's, except the twins.

"So what song are you planning on singing?" They asked Tammy.

"I don't know, but not my favorite song. I just don't think it would be to fair if I sung my favorite song," Tammy smiled. They were all in Tammy and Haruhi's bedroom. Haruhi was sitting on the bed with Tammy on the side with the pillows and the boys where on the opposite side of the bed; by the end. The twins where waiting on their car.

The twins smiled. "Well, tell us when you find out what song you're going to sing," There was a beep outside, and they all stood up. They all started to walk outside.

"so what song are you going to sing?" Tammy asked them.

"The one we sing together is a secret," Kaoru started.

"But we don't know the ones we're singing by ourselves," Hikaru smiled at her. They walked down the stairs and to the car.

"See you on Monday, Tammy and Haruhi!" They looked back and waved before they got in the car.

Tammy and Haruhi waved back as they drove away; then they went inside.

They went to their room and got dressed for bed and got in bed. "I wonder what they'll sing," Tammy wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but we're starting my practice tomorrow," Haruhi told Tammy and smiled. Haruhi clicked off the lights, and they fell asleep fast.

The boys hummed their song they would sing all the way home. It was already 11:30 when they left Tammy and Haruhi's house, so it was almost midnight when they got in their own bed. When they were in bed, they snuggled together and fell asleep. And they dreamed of the show the whole night…


	8. Preparing

For the next week there was practicing. Because of the practicing the Host club times where cut in half. No one told anyone else what song they were singing; they wanted to keep it a secret. The twins were going to sing a song together; Mori and Honey were going to sing together, Mori was also going to sing a song with Tamaki; and Tammy was going to sing a song with Kyouya.

It was a big surprise to everyone that Kyouya asked Tammy, but Tammy didn't mind. And because Tammy thought up the idea for the singing concert, she got to sing two songs by herself and one with her partner. Mori was the one who asked Tamaki to sing with him, and naturally Mori and Honey would sing together. Mori got special permission to sing with both of them.

They would all work on their single songs on their own time and they had times for the duo's to practice. Because of the song Tammy and Kyouya were doing, they had a dance to go with it. Tammy was a fast learner and a good dancer, so she learned the dance fast.

They had posters all over the school, and announcements made. Kyouya sold the tickets for four dollars apiece; and everyone in the school wanted to come; both boys and girls.

Through the course of the week, Tammy had taught Haruhi to sing, and Haruhi sounded really good.

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la," Tammy started. Tammy and Haruhi were sitting on the couch with their guests. The girls swooned over Tammy's voice.

"La, la, la, la-" Haruhi's voice cracked slightly. She coughed and muttered an apology.

"It's ok Haruhi!" one girl assured.

"You are really good anyway!" another said.

"Plus, the concert is still two days away," the one to Haruhi's side smiled at her.

"Thanks, girls, but I don't know if I'll be able to sing at the concert. I'm not very good," Haruhi looked modest and lied to them, to get them to squeal.  
"No! You must go!" One girl pouted.

"I bought the ticket just to see you!" another girl said.

"You're really good," the last one said.

"Thanks, I think I'll keep trying then," Haruhi smiled and looked at Tammy. "La, la, la, la, la, la, la," she sung perfectly and the girls squealed.

"That was great!" Tammy smiled at her.

Through the whole week, Haruhi got better and better, and Tammy was proud. Tamaki stayed away from Tammy, like he always does, and the twins found out Tammy gave kisses to the others.

"You gave them kisses?" they shouted unbelieving at Tammy after Host Club one day. Honey had spilled it.

"I'm sorry Tammy-Chan! I forgot! I didn't know you didn't want them to know," Honey began to cry.

Tammy ignored the twins and walked to Honey. She tilted his head up and wiped away his tears with her thumbs. "It's ok, I don't mind," Tammy told Honey and Honey smiled.

"So what's this about you kissing Honey?" Hikaru asked furiously.

"And Mori?" Kaoru asked just as furiously.

"And Kyouya!" Honey blurted out. "Dang it! I let it slip again!" He ran over to Mori and hid behind the taller boys back.

The twins pretty much exploded. "Kyouya!" their faces red they looked at the calm teen in the glasses.

"Yes, she kissed me, but it was only on the cheek," Kyouya said bored and went back to doing his work.

"Tell us you didn't kiss… Tamaki?" the twins asked with tears in their eyes.

"No," the twins sighed in relief. "He didn't seem to want to even talk to me. He just sort of ignored me since I got here. He only stood up for me when Kyouya said he might not let me in the club, because I'm a girl," the twins smiled and blushed. "And no, you two don't get kisses," their faces fell, "yet."

The twins had been watching everyone's actions since they found out about the kisses. Tamaki obviously had some kind of problem with Tammy. They intended to find out, but later; not now. Kyouya looked utterly uninterested, but Kyouya was a tricky one, he couldn't be trusted. Mori was unreadable, and Honey looked normal to them when he was around Tammy. But he liked being around Tammy a lot.

The twins then, let their guard down, and thought nothing more of it; a very bad move.

Tammy and Haruhi sat on their bed the night before the concert. "You'll be great!" Tammy reassured Haruhi.

"Thanks, are you sure the song you picked for you and me won't give us away?" Haruhi asked.

"No, if they didn't already get that you're a girl from the graduation dance last year, and then we're fine. If they ask, we say we chose those songs, because we are considered girls in the Host Club Family," Tammy explained. Haruhi nodded. "You'll be great, and I think we should get some sleep. Goodnight," Tammy smiled and lay down.

"Goodnight," Haruhi smiled and turned off the light. She laid down and fell asleep with her hopes high.

The whole day was alive and buzzing with activity. The Host Club got permission to skip out on their classes so they could get in some last minute practice. They all met in the abandoned music room.

"OK, we got separate rooms. Me and Kyouya get this room, Mori and Honey get the room down the hall and to the left, the twins get the room across from Mori and Honeys room, Tamaki and Mori will get the room down the hall and the last door on the left, and Haruhi get's to either stay in the hall or go back to class until I get to work with her," Tammy explained, while the others watched her intensively. "Tamaki can wait with Haruhi until Honey and Mori get done working, ok?" everyone nodded and went on to their stations.

Tammy and Kyouya began their dance steps after everyone left and they continued to practice until they felt confident enough to stop; though Kyouya kept messing up on purpose so he could dance more with her.

Mori had got his singing down and Honey felt confident in his, so Mori left to meet Tamaki, while Honey stayed and practiced his solo song. When Honey felt good enough he went out and sat with Haruhi.

Mori and Tamaki got their song down easy and had it perfect, so they went and sat with Haruhi and Honey in the hallway.

The twins got their song down perfect. They had it memorized since the first time they heard it, and they had it perfect. They, then, split rooms and Hikaru went to the room across from them, where Honey used to be. They practiced their songs until they had it perfect and then they went to wait with the others.

All the others, besides Kyouya and Tammy, where in the Hall waiting. At some point Honey got bored and decided to look through the door to see what they we're doing. He heard soft music, but no singing. He saw Kyouya hand in hand with Tammy and they were dancing. They did tips and twirls and where very formal about it all. Honey stood in awe. "Their dancing," Honey whispered to himself, but the others heard.

"How?" Tamaki asked.

"Nothing!" Honey quickly moved away from the door, smiling nervously. "Their coming out," He whispered to the rest and he sat in Mori's lap.

The doors opened and Kyouya walked out. He sat on the ground next to the twins. Tammy motioned for Haruhi to come in and Haruhi quickly followed her in the door, the doors shutting behind her.

They were in the room for a while and then they both walked out. "Aren't you going to practice, Tamare?" Tamaki asked; he never called her Tammy.

"No, I'm ok, I don't have to practice," she smiled. "Ok, meet back here in the music room after school, then, if you have costumes like me and Kyouya, get them and then we'll all go to the auditorium together," she smiled and they nodded and went back to their classes.

They all met back at the music room right after school. They got on their costumes.

Mori had on a black bandana around his head that covered one eye, and a blue bandana around his neck, he had on a black jacket, white under shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. Honey had on a baseball cap with the Ouran symbol on it, a blue jacket, black under shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

Hikaru had on a purple beanie hat that fit snug around his head and showed the bottom of his hair. He had on an open black jacket and a striped, purple shirt under, with blue jeans and black Levis. Kaoru, on the other hand, was only slightly different. Kaoru had on a blue beanie hat that fit like Hikaru's and showed some hair at the bottom, he had an open black jacket as well and blue shirt under, blue jeans and black Levis as well.

Tamaki had on a black jacket and white undershirt and a single necklace, which he always secretly wore. The necklace was a red, jewel encrusted heart with a gold chain and outline. He had on blue jeans and white sneakers.

Haruhi wore a striped light pink and dark pink shirt and blue jean Capri's, she had on Pink sneakers and two pink line clips in her hair. It was still unclear that Haruhi is a girl to everyone even in this outfit. Not one can tell.

Tammy came out wearing a red plaid shirt and jeans with an open jean jacket, with white sneakers. Kyouya walked out by her side wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans, with black sneakers. They both had clothes and shoes in their hands; for the song they do together. Tammy had a hair piece with her bundle.

"Is everyone ready?" Tammy asked looking around and taking in everything and what everyone was wearing. Everyone nodded. The twins couldn't keep their eyes off her.

After seeing that everyone was ready, Tammy led the way to the auditorium…


	9. Mori, Tammy and Honey

Everyone was backstage and Tammy was fixing to go out and sing. The lights in the room dimmed and a hush fell over the crowed. Tammy turned around, and for the first time she actually looked nervous.

Hikaru laid a hand on her right shoulder and Kaoru laid a hand on her left; they looked her in the eyes. "You can do it," they assured her.

"You look great," Hikaru commented.

"And you have an amazing voice," Kaoru smiled, putting her head set on.

"Go and make us proud," they smiled at her and Tammy smiled back. She mouthed thanks, and hugged them at the same time. She blushed and walked to center stage, leaving the boys blushing as well.

"Hello! My name is Tamare Fujioka; Haruhi's cousin! But everyone please call me Tammy! I know that's considered a girl's nickname, but in France its boy or girl. I'm going to start off the concert by singing an American song; Twilight by Vanessa Carlton and Tamaki-sempai will be playing the piano in this piece," Tammy smiled; she was confident.

Clapping began. Tamaki walked out to the piano on the stage and started to play. No one knew that he would be playing the piano for this song, except Tammy and Tamaki, hiself.

"_I saw stained with a role, in a day, not my own, but as you walked into my life, you showed what needed to be shown," _she began the song flawlessly. She started with her eyes shut. Her voice sounded beautiful, but none could tell she was a girl.

"_I always knew what was right, I just didn't know that I might, peel away and choose to see with such a different sight,"_ she paused and waited for the chorus. She opened her eyes as she started the chorus and saw that everyone in the room was captivated by her voice, and it was as everyone was hypnotized.

"_And I will never see the sky the same way and I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday and I will never cease to fly if held down and I will always reach to high, 'cause I've seen, 'cause I've seen, Twilight,"_ She looked over to the other Hosts, that stood at the edge of the stage. Haruhi was smiling brightly. The Honey and Mori were smiling and were hypnotized; for this was the first time they'd heard her sing. Kyouya was smiling, though he'd heard her before when they sang together. The Twins were captivated and jaw dropped. Tammy looked back at Tamaki, he had a sad smile upon his lips, and tears in his eyes as he gaze at Tammy.

Tammy smiled at all of them and looked back over the audience. The boys stared at her, unbelieving and the girls stood on edge staring at her lovingly. Tammy watched over at everyone as the instrumental played through. She closed her eyes and listened to the music.

"_Never cared, Never wanted, never sought to see what flaunted, so on purpose, so in my face, couldn't see beyond my own place, and it was so easy not to behold what I could hold, but you taught me I could change whatever came within these shallow days,"_ another small pause and she opened her eyes for the chorus.

"_And I will never see the sky the same way and I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday and I will never cease to fly if held down and I will always reach to high, 'cause I've seen, 'cause I've seen…" _she stopped and closed her eyes. She tilted her head up and sung outward. _"As the sun shines through it pushes away, and pushes ahead. It fills the warmth of blue, and leaves a chill instead and I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is real, but as illusion dies, I see there is so much to be revealed,"_ she hit every note perfectly and when she opened her eyes for the chorus the whole audience had leaned in slightly to get closer to her.

"_And I will never see the sky the same way and I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday and I will never cease to fly if held down and I will always reach to high, 'cause I've seen, 'cause I've seen, Twilight," _she sung once more and she closed her eyes for the piano instrumental. _"I saw stained with a role, in a day, not my own, but as you walked into my life, you showed what needed to be shown," _she began again. _"I always knew what was right; I just didn't know that I might, peel away and choose to see with such a different sight."_

She opened her eyes one last time for the chorus and this time she sung with the most emotion she had. _"And I will never see the sky the same way and I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday and I will never cease to fly if held down and I will always reach to high, 'cause I've seen, 'cause I've seen, Twilight."_

A roar of clapping resonated throughout the auditorium, and Tammy bowed. Tammy walked back to Tamaki. Tamaki stood up and Tammy took his hand and they bowed together. Then Tamaki left the stage.

"Ok, next up is Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai singing an American song; Summer Love by Justin Timberlake," clapping took over the air and Tammy left the stage. Mori and Honey took her place at center stage.

Mori stood to the side his head down and Honey doing the same on the other side or Mori. Mori started. _"Ridin' in the drop top with the top down. Saw you switchin' lanes, girl,"_ Mori started the mini rap, song doing a small, clever dance with Honey. They moved at the same time. They did the dance like the one in the music video. They moved their feet along with the beat and arms as well. They did the dance along with the singing and it was obviously impressing that they could dance like that and the Mori could rap. _"Pull up to the red light, looking right. Come here, let me get your name, girl. Tell me where you from, what you do, what you like. Let me pick your brain, girl," _They did the dance perfectly. They kept straight faces, which was impressing the crowd how Honey could do that. Honey kept his head down the entire time, looking straight at the floor; he knew what he was doing.

"_And tell me how they got that pretty little face, on that pretty little frame, girl," _Honey joined in on that verse with Mori. The girls in the crowed squealed when Honey looked up and joined and they watched in anticipation.

"_But let me show you 'round, let me take you out. Bet you we could have some fun, girl," _it was back to just Mori, and Honey looked back at the floor again. Honey looked back up. _"'Cause we can do it fast," _ Mori sung, and Honey repeated the fast as if to echo Mori. _"slow, whichever way you wanna run, girl. But let me buy you drinks, better yet rings. Do it how you want it done, girl. And who would've thought that you could be the one, 'cause I," _Mori dropped off. And Honey began singing with him.

"_I can't wait to fall in Love, with you. You can't wait to fall in Love, with me. This just can't be Summer Love, you'll see," _They sung together.

Then Mori spelled out the word 'Love' in the background, while honey sung, _"This just can't be Summer Love."_ Then Honey put his face back to the ground and Mori started to sing once more, while they danced.

"_Come on and lemme show you 'round, let me take you out, bet you we could have some fun, girl. 'Cause we can dress it up, we can dress it down. Anyway you want it done, girl. Or we can stay hone, talking' on the phone, rappin' 'til we see the sun, girl," _Mori rapped perfectly.

Then Honey joined Mori, lifting his head up, _"Do what I gotta do, just gotta show you that I'm the one girl," _then he put his head back down and dropped out.

"_Well I'mma freak you right, each and every night, I know how to do it insane, girl. 'Cause I can make it hot, make it stop. Make you wanna say my name, girl. Come on baby please, 'cause I'm on my knees. Can't get you off my brain, girl,"_ Mori sang perfectly. It was obvious to the other Hosts' that Honey and Mori had seen the music video and practiced all the time. They were all shocked to hear the usually silent boy, rap.

"_But who would've thought that you could be the one 'cause I," _Honey and Mori sang together. _"I can't wait to fall in Love, with you. You can't wait to fall in Love, with me. This just can't be Summer Love, you'll see," _they sang together.

Then Mori spelled the word 'Love' in the background again, while Honey sang, "_This just can't be Summer Love."_ Then they repeated the chorus again.

Then Mori let his head hang and he looked to the ground while Honey sang. _"The summer's over for the both of us. But that doesn't mean we should give up on Love,"_ Honey sang professionally. The girls in the audience squealed over him. _"You're the one I've been thinking of, and I knew the day I met you, you'd be the one,"_ Honey sang. The music stopped suddenly and Honey went on. "Oh!" then the music started up again.

Mori and Honey sang the chorus together, _"I can't wait to fall in Love, with you. You can't wait to fall in Love, with me. This just can't be Summer Love, you'll see. This just can't be Summer Love. 'Cause I can't wait to fall in Love, with you. You can't wait to fall in Love, with me. This just can't be Summer Love, you'll see. This just can't be Summer Love, you'll see," _then the music stopped and so did they. The crowd went wild and they took a bow.

In the crowed there was a few "I love you!"'s, then Honey left the stage and was replaced by Tamaki.

Tammy went back out to the Stage.


	10. Tamaki, Mori, and Honey

Tamaki adjusted his head set and Mori stood calmly, as Tammy announced them. "And next up is Tamaki and Mori singing 'In The End' by Linkin Park," Tammy smiled and walked off stage, leaving the two boys on stage while the applause resonated throughout the building.

The music began and they stood quietly, side by side, with their heads down. Tamaki raised his head and started it off, _"It starts with one."_

Then Mori took over starting when Tamaki said one. _"One thing, I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try,"_ Mori rapped moving his hands like he saw in the rapper music videos. Tamaki walked back a few steps and Mori moved up a few steps. Tamaki stood respectfully and looked out at the crowed. _"Keep that in mind. I designed this rhyme to explain in due time,"_ he rapped.

Tamaki came in with him, "_All I know_," Tamaki sung more than rapped. Tamaki didn't go on.

"_Time is a valuable thing. Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings. Watch it count down to the end of the day. The clock ticks life away_," he rapped and made the girls squeal and the boys watch in awe, of what they couldn't do.

"_It's so unreal,"_ they sung together.

"_Didn't look out below. Watch the time go out the to hold on, but didn't even know I wasted it all just to,"_ Everyone watched together and even the Hosts' couldn't believe their eyes.

"_Watch you go,"_ they sung. Tamaki kept the note going while Mori went on. Tamaki sung up to the ceiling and had his eyes smashed together; he was singing from the heart.

"_I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart. What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when," _Mori finished and let Tamaki take over.

"_I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter. I had to fall to lose it all. But in the end, it doesn't even matter!"_ Tamaki sung and looked serious doing it. He sounded powerful and brave, but hints of disappointment and hurt lingered in his voice.

"_One thing, I don't know why. It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind I designed this rhyme, to remind myself how I tried, so hard in spite of the way you were mocking me, acting like I was part of your property. Remembering all the times you fought with me, I'm surprised it,"_ Mori rapped looking amazing and professional. A tiny dribble of sweat rolled down his face.

"_Got so far,"_ they sung.

"_Things aren't the way they were before. You wouldn't even recognize me anymore, not that you knew me back then, but it all comes back to me," _Mori sung purely. The other Hosts listened and couldn't believe that these words that came out of Mori's mouth held so much meaning; so much power. Everyone was stunned. All except for Tammy.

"_In the end,"_ they sung together; Tamaki holding it out.

"_You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart. What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when,"_ Mori stepped out of his rap and let Tamaki take over again.

"_I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter," _every time Tamaki took the lead, he stayed behind Mori, but this time he stepped up and Mori stepped down. "_I had to fall to lose it all but in the end it doesn't even matter,"_ Tamaki sung out to the crowd and some girls squealed as he opened his eyes and sung in a kinder more loving voice for the slower part. _"I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go and for all this, there's only one thing you should know," _his face changed and he closed his eyes so the crowed couldn't see what he felt. His voice got Angier and the song took over inside him. _"I've put my trust in you pushed as far as I can go and for all this there's only one thing you could know. I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter. I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter,"_ Tamaki ended the song holding his head down and letting a single tear fall from his face. Tammy was sure it was the eye drops Haruhi told her about, but she could be mistaken.

Tamaki stood high and smiled with Mori to the girls and bowed. Mori left the stage and Tammy came back out.

Tammy waited until the applause was done to speak. "Ok, Tamaki is now going to sing," Tammy looked down at the small card with the songs name and artist on it and she nearly keeled laughing. She held in her laughter and only smiled. "Eh Eh by Lady Gaga!" Applause rang and Tammy ran off stage. She went to where the audience couldn't hear her and started to laugh. The other members came back to her to see what was wrong.

Tammy laughed and got out her phone and went on the internet. She pulled up a couple of photo's of Lady Gaga and showed them her. They all started to laugh.

Out on the stage, Tamaki began his song. "_Girl, we've had a real good time and I wish you the best on your way, eh. I didn't mean to hurt you, I never thought we'd fall out of place, eh eh," _Tamaki smiled and waved his hands in the air. The crowd waved their hands as well and clapped to the beat. _"I have something that I love long-long, but my friends keep ah-telling me that something's wrong. That I miss someone and, eh, there's nothing else I can say. Eh, eh. There's nothing else I can say. Eh eh. I wish you never looked at me that way. Eh, eh. There's nothing else I can say. Eh, eh," _Tamaki smiled so happily and even the boys wove their hands and clapped.

The other Hosts couldn't believe he could get them to do that. _"Not that I don't care about you. Just that things got so complica-eh, eh. I met somebody cute and funny, got each other and that's funny, eh, eh. I have something that I love long-long, but my friends keep ah-telling me that something's wrong. That I miss someone and, eh, there's nothing else I can say. Eh, eh. There's nothing else I can say. Eh eh. I wish you never looked at me that way. Eh, eh. There's nothing else I can say. Eh, eh."_ Tamaki got every note, frightenly perfect. "Eh, eh. Eh, eh. _I have something that I love long-long, but my friends keep ah-telling me that something's wrong. That I miss someone and, eh, there's nothing else I can say. Eh, eh. Eh, eh. There's nothing else I can say. Eh eh. I wish you never looked at me that way. Eh, eh," _he repeated the chorus until he was finished. Then he bowed and left the stage. The crowed sheered, but the hosts laughed. Finally everyone settled down and Honey and Tammy went to the stage.

"Honey will be singing a DDR song called Moonlight Shadow," Tammy, then, left the stage.

The music began and Honey began. _"The last that ever she saw him, carried away by a moonlight shadow. He passed on worried and warning, carried away on a moonlight shadow,"_ Honey sang and girls swooned. Mori beamed with pride. "_Lost in a riddle on a Saturday night, far away on the other side; He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight and she didn't know how to push through,"_ Honey smiled and swayed side to side to the beat.

"_The trees whisper in the evening, carried away by a Moonlight shadow. Sing a song of sorrow and grieving, carried away by a Moonlight shadow. All she saw was a silhouette of a gun,"_ Honey held his hand out like a gun to the crowd. "_Far away on the other side. He was shot six times by a man on the run, and she couldn't find how to push through,"_ Honey smiled and put his hand down.

"_I stay, I pray, I'll see you in Heaven, far away. I stay, I pray, I'll see you in Heaven, one day. Four a.m. in the morning, carried away by a Moonlight shadow. I watch your vision forming, carried away by a Moonlight shadow. A star was glowin' on a silvery night, far away on the other side. Will you come to talk to me this night? But she couldn't find how to push through,"_ Honey swayed having a lot of fun.

"_I stay, I pray, I'll see you in Heaven, far away. I stay, I pray, I'll see you in Heaven, one day," _The music played and Honey smiled big. It was instrumental. There were seats in the front row and the hosts who already sung sat there. Tamaki and Mori were the only ones so far. Honey smiled at them and they smiled back.

"I was hoping he wouldn't choose this song," Tammy muttered watching Honey.

"Why?" The twins asked.

Tammy turned around and looked at them. "If you listen to the lyrics, you'll see it's a very sad song. It's about a guy who got shot and his girlfriend, who's trying to get through it," Tammy explained.

"Oh," They sighed. The music continued to play and Honey started to sing again.

"_Caught in the middle of a hundred and five. The night was heavy and the air was alive, but she didn't know how to push through. Carried away by a Moonlight Shadow. Carried away by a Moonlight Shadow,"_ Honey ended and the crowd went wild. Honey jumped off the stage and into Mori's lap and Tammy came out once more.


	11. Kyouya and Haruhi

"Next up is Kyouya-Sempai singing Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol," Tammy into her head set. The clapping began and Tammy didn't know it, but Kyouya was right behind her. Tammy turned to walk off the stage and tripped over Kyouya's foot.

Luckily Kyouya caught her before she could hurt herself. He held her up with one arm. "Watch yourself," Kyouya smiled, and the whole audience heard him, because of the head set.

Tammy blushed and stood up. "Thanks," She smiled back and they made eye contact, and the girls all went wild. Tammy started to leave the stage and Kyouya's hand brushed against her side, and she shivered at the contact. Tammy watched from the distance as the twins fumed at the scene; they had seen what happened and so had Tamaki. Tamaki was also fuming; though no one noticed.

The music started and Kyouya began, "_We'll do it all. Everything. On our own. We don't need. Anything. Or anyone. If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" _His voice sang beautifully and his eyes shut peacefully. _"I don't quite know. How to say. How I feel,"_ Kyouya quickly side glanced in Tammy's direction and she felt herself blush while the twins heated up. Tamaki didn't catch it.

"_Those three words. Are said too much. They're not enough," _He looked at Tammy once more and shut his eyes, like he was watching her even with his eyes closed. Then he slowly turned away. _"If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world? Forget what we're told. Before we get too old. Show me a garden that's bursting into life,"_ Kyouya opened his eyes and smiled at everyone. "_Let's waste time. Chasing cars. Around our heads. I need your grace,"_ he side glanced over to the side of the stage where the hosts who haven't sung stood.

He looked back to the crowd._ "To remind me. To find my own. If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world. Forget what we're told. Before we get too old. Show me a garden that's bursting into life."_ Kyouya actually looked like her was having fun. He sung aloud and some girls fainted at how beautiful his voice sounded.

"_All that I am. All that I ever was. Is here in you perfect eyes; they're all I can see. I don't know where. Confused about how as well. Just know that these things will never change for us at all. If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" _Kyouya ended. The crowd went wild like they have so many times before and Kyouya did a bow.

He walked off the stage while Tammy walked on to it. They past each other and they brushed against each other and Tammy felt nervous; something she very rarely felt. She went to the center stage and smiled warmly at the crowd as she waited for them to settle. "That was Kyouya-sempai singing a fairly old song," Tammy rolled her eyes and some laughed. "Up next is my cousin, otherwise my Host club sister, Haruhi Fujioka, singing One Step At A Time by Jordan Sparks !" Tammy whooped with glee. "For the record we aren't girls," Tammy spoke fast, but hearable into the head set. She walked to Haruhi, who was walking to the stage and Whispered in her ear. "You'll do great. Just remember what I taught you and if you get scared close your eyes," Tammy then walked off the stage to the side and Haruhi walked to center stage.

Haruhi took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She focused on the music that began playing. She remembered everything she learned and she felt confident; but also nervous as ever. She tapped her foot to the beat and got the rhythm set, like Tammy taught her.

She held her head down. She looked up at the crowd and felt frozen with fear inside. Then she caught eye contact with Tamaki. He smiled warmly and she felt confident once more.

She began to sing without taking her eyes off the group of three smiling brightly up at her from the seats in front of her. "_Hurry up and wait. So close, but so far away,"_ she began and the three boys' smiles light up like light bulbs. Haruhi was more mumbling instead of singing out, so Tamaki rose his hand up; meaning for her to sing louder.

Haruhi got the message and winked at him as a thank you. "_Everything that you've always dreamed of, close enough for you to taste, but you can't touch,"_ she looked out at the crowed and smiled brightly. "_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet. Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it. You know you can, if you get the chance. In your face as the door keeps slamming,"_ she sung out beautifully and unlike she ever thought she could.

"_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated. And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting. We live and we learn to take. One step at a time, there's no need to rush. It's like learning to fly," _she brought her hands up in the air as in a flying motion. "_Or falling in love,"_ she instinctively looked to Tamaki and blushed. He didn't seem to notice what she did, so she brushed it off and looked back to the audience.

"_It's gonna happen, and it's supposed to happen that we find the reasons why, one step at a time,"_ Haruhi smiled out to the crowed and everyone was smiling back and swaying to the beat. Started up the clapping to the beat as she swayed and everyone else started in. Anyone who was sitting, was now standing and going along with the crowed. _'Seems like rich people can be open about things,'_ Haruhi thought to herself as the instrumental went on.

"Wow!" the twins gasped watching Haruhi behind Tammy. They each had one hand on her shoulders and where leaning on her. She was strong so she didn't fall and they were warm; while the back stage was cold, so she didn't make them move. "What did you do to her?"

"I fixed her again," Tammy beamed at Haruhi. "Before her mom died I would visit during the summers and so would she. Every summer I would teach her something she wanted to know, and singing was one of them," Tammy explained. "After her mom died, my whole family moved here and after three years we moved back to France; but not in the same neighborhood. We moved closer to my grandmother's house. We saw less and less of each other, but we always wrote to each other and she told me everything that happened. I guess she stopped practicing or something, so I had to re-teach her," Tammy smiled as the twins leaned on her more to listen. Tammy sighed as their warmth covered her.

They leaned their heads on her shoulder blades and sighed, "You're amazing," they hugged her backwards. And they all blushed; though, none saw the others.

Kyouya had gone and changed into his tuxedo and was watching the twins and Tammy. He they walked up to Tammy's side and they smiled at each other as they watched Haruhi.

Haruhi began to sing again and everyone watched her. "_You believe and you doubt. You're confused, you got it all figured out. Everything that you always wished for. Could be yours, should be yours if they only knew. You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet. Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it. You know you can, if you get the chance. In your face as the door keeps slamming. Now you're feeling more and more frustrated. And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting. We live and we learn to take. One step at a time, there's no need to rush. It's like learning to fly,"_ Haruhi sang every bit as perfect as the original and Tammy and Tamaki beamed with pride at her. Haruhi glanced at Tamaki once more, instinctively, "_Or falling in love,"_ she blushed and all of the hosts caught it and so did Tamaki; though he showed nothing un-normal. "_It's gonna happen, and it's supposed to happen that we find the reasons why, one step at a time."_

Tammy started to get nervous, and the twins felt it as the lean on her. They move their mouths to her ears, "Are you ok?" they asked in her ears, making her shiver.

"Yes, but the part that I'm worried about is coming up and I hope she can get through it," she whispered to them and Kyouya. Kyouya had brought four chairs over so they could sit and watch; though the twins kept snuggling Tammy's backside. All four listened carefully and intently.

"_When you can't wait any longer. But there's no end in sight, when you need to find the strength. It's the faith that makes you stronger. The only way you get there," _Haruhi sung through the notes perfectly, but Tammy tensed up as she continued to sing. Kyouya and the twins tensed up, from the tension they got from Tammy.

"_Is one step at a time,"_ Haruhi began the long not and she closed her eyes. She sung the wavering notes until it got to the really high note that she had struggled to perfect before; and she cracked. She stopped instantly. The crowd gasped, and Tammy shook her head in defeat. Tamaki, Mori and Honey looked shocked, but gave her encouraging smiles and moved their hands in a way that meant "Keep going."

Haruhi quickly looked to Tammy and Tammy gave the same signal. Kyouya smiled and nodded and so did the twins.

Haruhi smiled and continued the song. "_One step at a time, there's no need to rush. It's like learning to fly, or falling in love,"_ she smiled at Tamaki and he smiled back. "_It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen and we find the reasons why. One step at a time,"_ the audience went back to the rhythm and Haruhi smiled brightly as she sang out and amazingly. "_One step at a time. There's no need to rush, it's like learning to fly, or falling in love,"_ her hands on her heart she smiles brightly at Tamaki and winks and he smiles and winks back. "_It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen and we find the reasons why. One step at a time!"_ Haruhi ended and the crowd went wild. Tammy ran out and met Haruhi in a hug on the stage; leaving the boys behind stage.

Haruhi and Tammy hugged and Tammy whispered to her cousin, "I knew you could do it! You where so amazing out there! You _are_ amazing," Tammy let go of Haruhi and they smiled at each other, as the crowd still cheered. Haruhi walked over to the edge of the stage where the three hosts stood. Mori picked her up and set her on the ground.

Tamaki hugged her and said, "You are so amazing," Haruhi smiled and they split.

Mori laid a hand on her shoulder, "You where great," and he smiled.

Honey then jumped into a hug on her yelling, "Haru-Chan!" he hugged her and looked up at her smiling. "You where awesome," Haruhi smiled and laughed, tapping his white hat.

They all sat down and the crowd settled; waiting for the next act.


	12. Hikaru and Kaoru

Tammy stood at the center stage and started to announce the next singer. "And next up is Hikaru singing Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars!" The crowd clapped and Tammy started off the stage as Hikaru started on. She stopped when they started to pass each other closer to the side stage exit. He stopped too and she put a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck," she whispered to him and they smiled at each other. Hikaru nodded and went to center stage as Tammy sat with Kaoru and Kyouya side stage.

Hikaru smiled to the audience and the music began. Hikaru tapped his foot to the beat. "_Oh, her eyes, her eyes; make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair; perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day,"_ he glanced at Tammy at every sung compliment and thought of her in every word he sung. He had told her she was beautiful every day; though not directly. He complimented her every chance he got.

"_Yaeh, I know, I know; when I compliment her she won't believe me. and it's so, it's so sad to think, she don't see what I see,"_ and every time he complimented her, she seemed not to think the same way; every time that happened Hikaru would feel sort of sad inside.

"_But every time she asks me, 'Do I look ok?' I say; When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Because you're amazing, just the way you are,"_ he sung with passion in his voice, he closed his eyes and smiled as he sung._ "And when you smiled, the whole world stops and stares for a while, because you're amazing, just the way you are,"_ He imagined her heart stopping smile and to him; the world did stop and stare every time.

"_Yaeh! Her lips, her lips; I could kiss them all day, if she'd let me,"_ He'd dreamt of kissing her every night. And longed for her lips when he saw her. "_Her laugh, her laugh, she hates, but I think it's so sexy. She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day," _it is true; Tammy did hate her laugh, though she couldn't explain why. It was a normal laugh and Hikaru adored it. "_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same,"_ Hikaru sung perfectly.

"_So don't even bother asking if you look ok, you'll no Ill say,"_ he hit every note gracefully and naturally. "_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Because you're amazing, just the way you are," _He sang.

Though, down in the seats; Tamaki said, "When I see your face; I run and head for the hills, because you're scary, just the way you are," to himself in time with Hikaru. Haruhi giggled beside him and nudged him with her elbow.

"_And when you smiled, the whole world stops and stares for a while, because you're amazing, just the way you are. The way you are! The way you are. Girl, you're amazing, just the way you are,"_ he sung and looked right at Tammy when he sung it. he looked back at the crowd; which seemed amazed at his singing.

"Wow," Tammy stared in awe.

Kaoru leaned on her whole back as they sat; his arms over her shoulders and his head on top of hers. "Yaeh, he's really good. He picked that song, because he thinks it's pretty much summing up his life right now," Kaoru snuggled his cheek into Tammy's hair. "But I bet I'm better," he chuckled.

Tammy smiled deviously, "I'll be the judge of that," then she focused back onto Hikaru.

"_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Because you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smiled, the whole world stops and stares for a while, because you're amazing, just the way you are. The way you are, Yaeh!" _he ended and smiled as the crowd went up in a frenzy. He bowed and went off stage.

Kaoru stopped leaning on Tammy so she could get up to go center stage. "You were awesome," She complimented Hikaru and they smiled at each other. Tammy went center stage and Hikaru took Kaoru's spot.

"That was Hikaru singing one of the more recent songs in America! And up next is Kaoru singing Everything, by Lighthouse!" Tammy started off stage and Kaoru started on stage. Tammy walked by him winking and mouthed 'Good luck,' and Kaoru nodded and went on.

The music started and Tammy was back into her chair by Kyouya, where the curtain covers their whereabouts, but to where they can still see. Hikaru wrapped his arms around her middle and leaned on her back; resting his head on her shoulder; Tammy found this to be very brave of him, but didn't shoo him away, for she needed the warmth.

Kaoru's eye's stayed shut until he began to sing, then he looked out to the audience with a smile on his face. "_Find me here… And speak to me… I want to feel you... I need to hear you,"_ Kaoru sand; which was in fact a message of need to Tammy. He needs to hear her voice and to know she's there. "_You are the light," _He looked to Tammy and then away. "_That's leading me... To the place… where I'll find peace… Again,"_ He sung perfectly and slowly.

Haruhi slightly leaned tword Tamaki and he slightly leaned tword her. Honey sat in Mori's lap and they all stared big-eyed at Kaoru; who was pouring his soul into his song.

"He's amazing," Tammy commented.

"Yes, he is, but not as amazing as you are," Hikaru spoke into Tammy's ear; filling her body with warmth and chills; she blushed.

Kyouya had stayed quiet and focused on the singers on stage. He still wore the Tux and he sat close to Tammy; though no one seemed to pay attention to that.

"_You are the strength… that keeps me walking,"_ Kaoru took a few side glances to Tammy. "_You are the hope… that keeps me trusting… you are the light… to my soul… you are my purpose… you're everything,"_ He looked to Tammy blushing; and she knew he was telling the truth in his song.

"_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?"_ Kaoru sang the question and Tammy knew it was directed towards her; though he didn't look at her when he sung it. Hikaru hummed the song softly into her ear and Tammy felt warm with love. Kyouya sat steaming with annoyance.

"_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"_ Kaoru sang.

"_Yaeh,"_ Kaoru and Hikaru sang together at once. Kaoru sang it on stage, where everyone could hear him; and Hikaru sang it into Tammy's ear only to where she could hear it. Well, her and Kyouya.

"_You calm the storms… and you give me rest… you hold me in your hands… you won't let me fall,"_ Kaoru's words rang true. While at Tammy and Haruhi's house, Kaoru had hurt himself and fallen; though Tammy caught him. "_You steal me heart… and you take my breath away… would you take me in? Take me deeper now,"_ Kaoru sang with tears in his eyes.

Hikaru continued to hum into Tammy's ear and she began to feel drowsy nearly falling asleep on many occasions. Kyouya's annoyance continued to go up. Hikaru's humming and Kaoru's singing finally took its toll on Tammy and she drifted into sleep in Hikaru's arms. He held her as her weight swayed into his arms. She was in a light sleep though; but Hikaru had no intentions of waking her so soon.

"_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?" _Kaoru sang and suddenly he opened his eyes and sung on a harsher note.

"'_Cause you're all I want. You're all I need. You're everything. Everything," _Tammy stayed asleep though. "_You're all I want. You're all I need. You're everything. Everything. You're all I want. You're all I need. You're everything. Everything. You're all I want. You're all I need. You're everything. Everything," _he repeated and finally went on. "_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better… Any better than this? And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?" _

His voice calmed down and he sang with tears in his eyes and Hikaru sang along into Tammy's ear, "_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?" _

The crowd went wild and Tammy woke up with a start. She had been sitting beside Kyouya on a chair that was like a bench; meaning it had no back. And now she was lying on Hikaru's chest, as he sat up holding her in his arms. She felt warm and loved, but now she had to go announce. She got up and Kaoru walked over and sat beside his brother.

"You were amazing," she told him; though it was pointed to both.

"Do great out there," they told her and she went out to center stage for her second song.


	13. Tammy And The Twins

Tammy walked out to center stage and waited for the crowd to die down once more. "I'm going to sing another song called Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie," The crowd respectfully clapped and the music started.

Kaoru leaned on his older brother's side and laid an arm on his shoulder. They stared at Tammy longingly. "She's amazing," they sighed.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses, "Yes she is," he agreed.

"Oh, Kyouya-sempai?" Kaoru asked.

"What's with the tux?" Hikaru asked. They both looked questioningly at him and slightly annoyed.

Kyouya smiled at them, all trace of his annoyance before has been erased, "You'll see," he plainly stated and pointed his attention at Tammy.

Then she began to sing. "_Da, da, da, da. The smell of your skin lingers on me, now. You're probably on your flight back to your hometown. I need some shelter of my own protection, baby. Be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity," _she started softly.

Then she started to go all out. "_I hope you know, I hope you know that this has nothing to do with you. It's personal, myself and I; we got some straightening out to do. And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket, but I've gotta get a move on with my life,"_ Tammy found herself narrowing her sight on Tamaki while she sang. _'Who is he?'_ she thought to herself. Tammy didn't know who Tamaki was; though he seemed _so_ familiar. Tamaki watched her every move and looked at her both sadly and hateful.

"_It's time to be a big girl now, and big girls don't cry,"_ she gave the crowd a pouty look and some people laughed. "_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. The path that I'm walking, I must go alone. I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown,"_ She smiled at Haruhi; who smiled back.

"_Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?"_ she sang; but she seemed to aim the question to Tamaki who seemed to well up with tears from it. He didn't let them fall though. "_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay. I hope you know, I hope you know that this has nothing to do with you. It's personal, myself and I; we got some straightening out to do. And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket, but I've gotta get a move on with my life," _She sang perfectly. The twins swooned; Tamaki let a few tears slip; Kyouya smiled; Honey and Mori and Haruhi beamed with pride.

"_Time to be a big girl now, and big girls don't cry. Like a little school mate in the school yard,"_ Tammy started to look off into space, as if thinking of the past. "_We'll play jack and UNO cards. I'll be your best friend,"_ Tamaki let some more tears slip. "_And you'll be my, valentine,"_ Tammy started to subconsciously look at Tamaki without noticing. "_Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to, 'cause I wanna hold yours too,"_ she sung, and it seemed she was singing directly to Tamaki. He cried silently and no one noticed that she was looking at Tamaki; she didn't notice either.

"_We'll be playmates and lovers,"_ she then noticed that she was looking sweetly at Tamaki and blushed and looked back at the crowd. "_And share our secret worlds. But it's time for me to go home. It's getting late and dark outside. I need to be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity. Yaeh,"_ She smiled and some girls swooned as well as the twins.

"_I hope you know, I hope you know that this has nothing to do with you. It's personal, myself and I; we got some straightening out to do. And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket, but I've gotta get a move on with my life. Time to be a big girl now and big girls don't cry. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry,"_ She cooed. "_Da, da, da, da, da,"_ she closed her eyes and the crowd went wild.

"She's so amazing," the twins chocked out while they cried. They wiped away the tears and got ready to go out again.

Tamaki smiled and wiped away his tears. '_I think she may have remembered. I'll tell her later,'_ he thought to himself.

Tammy took a bow. "Thank you!" the crowd settled. "And next up are the Hitachiin twins singing," she looked down at the crowd and her heart almost stopped. She stared wide eyed at the card and a tear slipped out of her eye. She couldn't look away.

The twins walked up behind her and put a hand on each shoulder. They leaned in close and whispered, "We'll take it from here." Tammy looked at them and smiled; she nodded and walked off stage.

And Tammy sat by Kyouya at the side stage watching with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Get up here Tamaki!" They went to the edge of the stage and held their hands out for Tamaki to get up on the stage. Tamaki took each hand and climbed up the stage and walked to the piano. He started it off.

Kaoru began, "_Remember when, we never needed each other?"_

Hikaru took it, "_The best of friends, like sister and brother."_

Kaoru took Hikaru's hand and they looked over at Tammy while hand in hand and Kaoru sang the next line, "_We understood,"_

Hikaru looked to Tammy with a smile and took off where his brother left off, _"We'd never be."_

"_Alone,"_ they sung together. Tammy's eyes watered.

They looked back at the crowd and Hikaru started again, "_Those days are gone, and I want you so much. The night is long and I need your touch."_

"_Don't know what to say, never meant to feel this way. Don't wanna be,"_ Kaoru sang.

"_Alone tonight,"_ they sang together. _"What can I do, to make you mine? Falling so hard, so fast, this time. What did I say, what did I do? How did I fall in love with you?"_

"_I hear your voice and I start to tremble_," Kaoru sang from his heart.

"_Brings back the child that I resemble_," Hikaru smiled at Tammy.

Tammy was tearing up and Kyouya put a comforting hand around her shoulders; she leaned on him. "They are so kind," she told Kyouya.

"Yes they are," Kyouya agreed.

"_I cannot pretend,"_ Kaoru sang and they both looked at Tammy.

"_That we can still be friends,"_ Hikaru smiled.

"_Don't wanna be, alone tonight_," They sang in harmony. _"What can I do, to make you mine? Falling so hard, so fast, this time. What did I say, what did I do? How did I fall in love with you?"_

Tamaki was amazing at his playing and most of the girls where fainting from the singing and piano playing.

"_Oh, I want to say this right, and it has to be tonight. Just need you to know, oh yaeh,_" Kaoru sang, but it was in a confessional way towards Tammy.

"_I don't want to live this life, I don't want to say goodbye. With you I wanna spend,"_ Hikaru sang.

"_The rest of my life,"_ they sang together with tears in their eyes. They looked at Tammy when they sung it too.

"_What can I do, to make you mine? Falling so hard, so fast, this time. What did I say, what did I do? How did I fall in love with you? What can I do, to make you mine? Falling so hard, so fast, this time. What did I say, what did I do? How did I fall in love with you?"_ they sung together and they cried it out with passion.

"_How did I fall… In Love… with… You?"_ They sang the final words while crying and they walked off stage.

Tammy ran on stage and spoke fast. "That was Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin singing How Did I Fall In Love With You by the Backstreet Boys. And Tamaki was playing the piano. We are going to take a short intermission. In about ten minutes the last act will come on, be sure to stay for it, because it will be amazing," Tammy said with gusto.

She ran back off stage as everybody in the room moved to go to the bathroom and what-not. Honey, Tamaki, Mori and Haruhi where all behind stage with the twins and Kyouya.

Tammy ran to the twins and hugged them hard. "I love you guys!" she hugged them and they were a little shocked and then they hugged her back.

"We love you too," they told her and Haruhi looked kind of scared; Honey smiled big; Mori stood same as normal holding Honey on his shoulders; Tamaki looked pissed and went into his pout mode.

Kyouya looked very annoyed. "Tammy you should go get dressed for our song," he told her calmly. She broke up with the twins and left to change. The twins looked sad and happy at the same time and they all, excluding Tammy and Kyouya, went to their private seats.


	14. Kyouya and Tammy

People gradually started to come back to their seats as the ten minutes ticked away. Hikaru and Kaoru sat side by side waiting. They finally got fed up and went back stage. They saw Kyouya sitting on a bench waiting for Tammy. They walked quietly past him and went to the back.

They searched around for Tammy. And then they froze. They heard footsteps coming tword them. They turned to see Tammy. They stood gazing upon her taking in the beauty. She wore a clip on wig, to make her hair longer; a red rose intertwined into her long blonde hair. Make up done expertly, with her black dress on she looked like a genuine girl. The dress was long and elegant, yet it wasn't too obvious that she's a girl, because she was as flat as a cutting board; but she looked beautiful. Her clipped in wig was made up of long lush curls. Her eyes were defined and large, making her look gorgeous in every way. She wore black high heels and all of this made the twins swoon and almost faint.

Tammy stopped and smiled, blushing. "Do I look ok?" she looks away from them, bashful.

"Y-y-yes," they stutter, basically drooling over her.

Tammy giggled and Kyouya came busting in-between the twins and walked up to Tammy. "May we go and sing our song, my princess?" Kyouya held out a hand for her and she held in kindly. He led her between the twins and to the spot right before they would go out on stage. The twins stare at them and steam at how smug Kyouya looked taking Tammy's hand. The run out to sit with the rest of the hosts.

The music begins and they dance out on stage and formally dance while the music plays. Gasps are heard all around in the audience. Tamaki stares wide-eyed at Tammy, and Haruhi smiles. Honey watches with a large grin on his face, and Mori stares dumb-founded, while the twins beam with pride and steam with jealousy.

Kyouya dances with her close and they twirl and flutter restlessly. The music suddenly becomes more up-beat and they dance to the rhythm. _"Follow me into my world. Let your worries fade with every step you take. Baby, what you waiting for?" _Kyouya sings to Tammy, and the twins and Tamaki get angry with Kyouya for calling her baby, even if it is part of the song_. "Let the tango take control. Feel the music inside your soul. Whoa. My hand is out just grab a hold,"_ Kyouya spins Tammy and the girls in the audience squeal with joy.

"_Watch the time just fade away,"_ Tammy sings with Kyouya singing the same line a beat after. _"My arms will keep you safe. It's just you and me. Dancing in this dream," _they sing. Tammy looks at Kyouya and sings seductively. Kyouya brings her closer, but the dancing continues.

"_Whatever you do don't wake me up. I know this feeling's real, won't let us stop,"_ Kyouya sings._ "No! Don't be afraid, take my hand. Forget the world, will you dance?"_ Kyouya looks sincerely at Tammy and slashes a mean look at the twins. _"Dance with me. Puedomos bailar enternamente. Trust in me, take the chance. Fell the tango, when you dance. Dance with me. Puedomos bailar enternamente."_

They stop dancing and Kyouya brings Tammy close._ "Now I have you next to me. Everything is how it should be,"_ Kyouya holds Tammy's cheek with one hand and her hand with the other, and brings her lips close to his own as he sings. The twins lean in their seats ready to strike if he kisses her. But then they settle down when they begin to realize that this whole thing is a staged play, and Tammy is too good to let a guy like Kyouya kiss her like that. But Tamaki sits pissed off in his chair; his face turning more nad more red by the second. _"Oh yeah,"_ Kyouya goes on. _"Baby don't fight the feeling," _He brings her even closer then lets her go and gestures to the sky. _"We're floating on the clouds. If I could, I'd never come back down. Oh no," He_ looks lovingly at Tammy. He grabs her close and they begin to dance. _"Baby, just keep on groovin', groovin'."_

"_Watch the time just fade away,"_ Tammy starts the lines and Kyouya starts them again a beat after she begins. _"My arms will keep you safe. It's just you and me. Dancing in this dream."_

"_Whatever you do don't wake me up. I know this feeling's real, won't let us stop,"_ Kyouya sings._ "No! Don't be afraid, take my hand. Forget the world, will you dance?"_ Kyouya smiles at Tammy and she smiles back. _"Dance with me. Puedomos bailar enternamente. Trust in me, take the chance. Fell the tango, when you dance. Dance with me. Puedomos bailar enternamente."_

Then the music gets slow again and Kyouya brings Tammy in close. _"Dance with me,"_ Kyouya sings softly.

"_I'm dancing with you,"_ Tammy sings back.

"_For this moment in time,"_ Kyouya dips Tammy.

"_My dreams have come true,"_ Tammy hold on to the back of Kyouya's head and her nose touches his; though she does this for show, the twins' hearts still drop and Tamaki feels like snapping Kyouya's neck.

"_My darling, just dance with me_," Kyouya smiles and looks at her as she drops her hand and he lifts her back up.

They hold hands and sing together, _"If for only one night." _The music starts up again.

"_Don't be afraid, take my hand. Forget the world, will you dance? Dance with me. Puedomos bailar enternamente. Trust in me, take the chance. Fell the tango, when you dance. Dance with me. Puedomos bailar enternamente."_ Kyouya dips her once more and they stay like that; very close together and smiling as the song ends. A cheer erupts in the crowd and something happens that no one would think would.

Kyouya leans his head in more and his lips meet Tammy's soft ones. Gasps come from the crowd and more clapping erupts and everyone stands cheering; except the host club. Tammy's arms and limbs are weak and limp at her sides and he gives the kiss more passion, as if she was kissing back; though she wasn't. Finally, Kyouya ended the kiss and brings Tammy back up into standing position.

Tammy then talks quickly into the microphone head-set, "That song was called 'Dance with me' by Drew Seeley feat. Belinda from the Cheetah Girls. Thank you for attending and good night." The people then began to leave and all the host club went backstage…


	15. After The Show

"Kyouya!" The twins screech the name in horror. They stomp up to the tall teen, really angry.

"Yes?" Kyouya calmly asks.

"Why did you kiss Tamare?" the twins growl the question.

"Well, she did not pull away," Kyouya simply states.

The twins stop abruptly and look at Tammy. "If I pulled away, it would've given no effect to the people that where watching. I didn't plan for it or like it if that's what you're wondering about," Tammy speaks calmly while taking off her wig and make up.

The twins fire up again and stare angrily at Kyouya. Haruhi just watches along with Honey and Mori. Suddenly a voice came from behind the twins. "This is unacceptable; you shouldn't have done it," Tamaki walks up in between the twins. He points a finger at Kyouya, "You are never to get that close to Tamare again," Tamaki pokes Kyouya hard in the chest and a deep hatred and fire burns in his eyes.

"And why do you care? You have avoided Tammy ever since she became a host. I've seen you look at her meanly and it's obvious that you can't stand her. You don't like her or even want to be near her, so tell me Tamaki, why do you even care?" Kyouya challenges.

Tamaki looks speechless. "It's none of your business," Tamaki spat.

The twins look at Tamaki, interested. "Yes Tamaki, why do you care?" they slink around him like snakes, making Tamaki more nervous by the second.

"Be-be-because," Tamaki gives up. "Because she's my little girl as well, and I don't find this appropriate," he lies through his teeth.

They look at him and Kyouya just sneers, "Whatever," Kyouya turns to leave. "I'm leaving," he stomps off passing through the twins and pushing Tamaki slightly; Honey, Mori and Haruhi move out of his way just in time and Tammy doesn't even glance at him.

"We've gotta go too," Honey and Mori leave as well.

The twins turn around to see Tammy pulling her dress up and they get real red. Then they notice she has tight, black Capri's on and a black tank top under her dress. Their blush goes away and Tammy looks normal again. They smile and walk up to her. They hug her on each side, Kaoru on the right and Hikaru on the left. They then kiss the cheek that they are near. "We've got to go," Hikaru tells Tammy laying his head on hers.

Kaoru lays his head on hers as well. "See you tomorrow," Kaoru says and they all smile. The twins then let go and leave.

Haruhi sets a hand on Tammy's shoulder in a gesture that they need to leave as well. Tammy looks at her then to the seemingly broken Tamaki, that sits on the bench looking lonely. She needs to talk with him, so she tells Haruhi to go on and she'll be along in a minute.

Haruhi smiles, nods and leaves. Tammy walks over to Tamaki and sits by him. "Are you ok?"she asks.

Tamaki looks up at her and nods, smiling. "Do you remember?" he asks.

Tammy is stuck for a minute and gives him a puzzled look. "Remember what?"

"Look at me. Am I not familiar?" He looks into her eyes, pleading. "Think hard, and look into my eyes," he tells her.

She looks deep into his eyes, eyes that are not unlike her own; eyes that resemble hers in every way; eyes that are so familiar. She thinks long and hard, but nothing comes back, though he looks even more familiar. "I'm sorry, I don't remember," she tells him.

Tamaki begins to panic and he thinks more than ever. He can feel the frustration flaring in his soul. "My name! My name is Tamaki Suoh. You've gotta remember," his hands hold her shoulders lightly.

Something in Tammy's memory sparks, and her eyes go wide. "Tamaki? Tamaki Suoh? Is it really you?" her heart swells with sadness and love. Tears spring to both of their eyes. Tamaki brings Tammy close and kisses her deeply. Tammy kisses back, but this only happens for a split second, because neither remembers anything but the deep love they once shared.

Haruhi's eyes tear up as she sees her cousin and crush lock lips. Her hand covers her mouth to keep herself from sobbing out loud. Her eyes slam shut and her heart pulls hard. She runs out into the nights and runs all the way home, not caring whether Tammy can make it back home by herself.

Tammy and Tamaki sit beside each other, facing each other, awestruck. "I can't believe you live here now. I thought you were still in France?" Tammy asks Tamaki.

"I was, but I moved out here after my mom became sick," Tamaki explains.

"Why does everyone's mother get sick?" Tammy asks herself. Tamaki's expression suddenly changes and he looks royally pissed off at her. "What?" she asks innocently.

"Why did you never come back? You left out of nowhere and I didn't know why. You said you'd come back, but you never did. I waited and waited, but I never heard from you again," Tamaki stand and shouts at Tammy, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"I had to move out here with Haruhi when her mom died! It's not my fault! We were there for three years, but then my mom died, and we were broke. We had to basically go beg from my grandmother for money. We had to move over where she lived. I couldn't come back to you. I'm sorry," Tammy cries. Tamaki's face softens and he brings her in for a hug.

"It's ok. But to tell you the truth, I've fallen in love with Haruhi. I love her more than I've ever loved anything. I guess I fell in love with her because she's a lot like you, but I feel more for her than for you now. I still love you, but I'm not in love with you," Tamaki tries to explain.

Tammy nods. "I understand. I'm not in love with you anymore either. I still care though. Can we still be friends though?" Tammy gives the pouty look.

"Of course," Tamaki smiles. "I've gotta go though, I have to eat soon," and Tamaki leaves Tammy and goes home.

Tammy grabs her things and looks around for Haruhi. When she can't find her, she goes home without her.

She walks in the house to find Haruhi balling on the floor and staring up at her with hate in her eyes. Haruhi's dad wasn't anywhere in sight and Tammy looks at Haruhi with big scared eyes. Haruhi lashes out at Tammy from the floor and screams at her. Haruhi slashes at Tammy with sharp nails and nips at her legs with her razor teeth. Tammy then calms Haruhi down by falling on the floor, grabbing Haruhi in a hug, and not letting go. Haruhi's once wild eyes die back down into a seeping sadness.

"What's wrong?" Tammy asks.

"I saw you kiss Tamaki. And I don't know if you know, but I really like him," Haruhi confesses.

Tammy then tears up and smiles dumbly. "Oh, it's painfully obvious that you like him, and he likes you. He doesn't like me. We used to be a thing back in France, but it's over. That kiss was nothing," Tammy explains and Haruhi smiles through her tears.

They hug and get ready for bed. "Don't tell anyone about that kiss though," Tammy tells Haruhi before they get in bed. Haruhi nods and the lights go out.


End file.
